Oito Estações
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Crônicas sobre aqueles dois anos antes do incidente na lua. Pré The Last. Sem spoilers do filme. Capa por Edição Ilustrada. Aviso: Canon ships e one sided NejiHina. Tem um pouco de KibaIno também, mas não é endgame.
1. Verão - Sacrifício

**Disclaimer: O único Naruto que eu, supostamente, sou dona é meu gato de estimação.**

 **Essa fic se passa durante os dois anos entre o final do mangá e The Last. NaruHina e ships** **canon** **com menções de NejiHina e NaruSasu porque sim.**

* * *

 **Oito Estações – Verão**

" _E você acha que merece a sua liberdade  
Não, eu não acho que você a mereça  
Não há justiça no mundo  
Não há justiça no mundo  
E nunca houve"_

 _Muse – Soldier's Poem_

Tenten fazia um discurso emocionado, mas Hinata não conseguia se concentrar no que ela dizia, em vez disso, observava com uma ponta dormente de inveja as lágrimas que escorriam pela face da kunoichi mais velha. Havia tanta gente ali, afinal, o memorial não era somente para Hyuuga Neji. Tanta gente podendo expressar sua tristeza em lágrimas, luxo o qual Hinata não poderia se dar.

O mais absurdo é que num dia tão triste, o sol brilhava, poderoso e insensível, a única chuva a molhar o chão rachado pela seca, era das lágrimas das pessoas que perderam seus entes queridos. Estranho, Hinata pensou, às pessoas costumam a morrer próximo ao dia em que nasceram. Haveria algum sentido para isso? Ou seria mais uma coisa na enorme lista de coisas sem significado que ela poderia preencher somente com o nome das vidas jogadas fora naquela guerra como se fossem folhas de outono. Insignificante como ela, a quem foi dada a oportunidade de viver. Ela não conseguia ver justiça naquilo tudo, justiça ou sentido sequer.

Uma mão grande e quente encobriu a sua, uma presença morna a cercou pelos lados, Hinata ergueu o rosto, Naruto a olhou com o cenho franzido. Ele não sorriu, ela soluçou e abaixou o rosto, o odiando por um segundo por, com um gesto tão pequeno ter-lhe roubado o controle conquistado com tanto sacrifício e tentando recobrá-lo a qualquer custo. Não iria chorar, havia se orgulhado de seu rosto imaculadamente seco, não queria envergonhar Neji, não agora, não quando devia tanto a ele. A mão enlaçada a sua era quente, tão quente que queimava, tão quente que ela queria se soltar, mas o aperto era firme, a presença de Naruto constante e o sorriso dele, ausente, a ela não poderia salvar.

Depois de muito tempo, milênios talvez, ela percebeu que estavam se movendo, que o havia começado a fazê-lo fazia muito tempo, pois o mundo se coloria dos tons azulados e cinzentos da penumbra e se ela olhasse para trás não veria o memorial vazio, há muito tempo abandonado pelas pessoas da vila, apenas o sol poente. Ela mal sentia as pernas que ficaram paradas por horas de frente aquele memorial, mas sabia que somente a insistência do dono da mão que a puxava era o que as convenciam a se mover. Seus olhos, cansados de encarar o nome que insistia em não desaparecer daquela estúpida placa de pedra, voltavam a distinguir formas somente agora, mas a mão quente e sólida envolta da sua era a mesma, real e constante como seu dono, cujos pulmões ainda se enchiam e esvaziavam de ar, cujo coração teimava em bater como um tambor de guerra como se fosse invencível. Hinata sabia que era tudo mentira, heróis podem ser derrotados, coisas ruins acontecem a pessoas boas, os bravos de coração nem sempre saem vitoriosos e não existe algo como "e eles viveram felizes para sempre".

O amor não pode a todos salvar, amor, na verdade, muitas vezes significa sacrifício.

\- Hinata... – ele começou, quando se viram de frente aos imponentes portões com o símbolo flamejante de sua família, nem aquilo era pra sempre, ela pensou, chamas pintadas em madeira também se apagam, afinal, o portão era novo, não fazia muito tempo desde o ataque de Pain.

Ela respirou fundo e cobriu a mão que a segurava com a que ainda tinha livre, um gesto delicado, mas firme para que ele a soltasse e, franzindo o cenho, ele o fez.

\- Você... – ela engoliu em seco, um suspiro longo, a voz num tom morto – você não tem nenhuma obrigação para comigo, Naruto-kun. Não tem que fazer isso.

\- Mas... – ele franziu o cenho, ainda fez um gesto frágil tentando alcança-la outra vez, mas Hinata recuou.

\- O-o que eu te disse naquela outra vez com o Pain, eu... Eu achava que ia morrer. Eu não esperava nenhuma resposta – as pelavras lhe amargavam a boca e ela desviou o olhar dos dele, não queria encarar o que quer que os olhos azuis espelhassem naquele momento, alívio ou decepção. – Eu sei que... N-neji-nii-san – ela se puniu internamente por gaguejar o nome dele, mas conforme sua voz ia ficando mais rouca e o nó em sua garganta mais apertado, ficava mais e mais difícil não sucumbir às lágrimas e se permitir, em fim, ser engolida por toda a dor que se enrolava por dentro dela como um turbilhão de puro desespero – pensava, o que ele disse a você... Mas eu já fui fardo o suficiente para a vida de uma pessoa, você... V-você não precisa sentir nenhuma responsabilidade por mim.

Com aquelas palavras, Hinata esperava se ver livre dele e estava pronta para dar as costas e partir, mas Naruto era do tipo que sempre precisava dar a última palavra.

\- Hinata, do que diabos você está falando'ttebayo? – dando um passo à frente, ele agarrou a mão dela outra vez, dessa vez o aperto tão forte que provavelmente deixaria marcas vermelhas na pele pálida – Neji deixou bem claro que se sacrificou de vontade própria, porque ele queria proteger as pessoas que eram preciosas pra ele.

Sentindo uma pontada dolorosa em seu coração e desejando que fosse por estar sendo atravessada por um dos pináculos que atravessaram Neji, Hinata recuou outra vez, cambaleando.

\- Me d-desculpe, Naruto-kun. E-eu – ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, Ko escolheu aquele momento para abrir os portões e por isso ela seria eternamente grata – eu não posso fazer isso agora.

E mais uma vez se livrando do aperto de Naruto, Hinata lhe deu às costas e desapareceu pelas portas do clã.

* * *

 **N/A: Aqui estou eu outra vez e com uma short (sublinhem "short") fic. Essa fic vai ter oito capítulos e nenhum a mais, ok?**

 **Quando vou me ver livre desse fandom, meldeus?**

 **(A autora relê a música de abertura da fic e chora)**

 **Não tem justiça nesse mundo mesmo.**

 **O segundo capítulo já está escrito, o terceiro em revisão e o resto planejado, como os capítulos são como crônicas, não acho que eu deva demorar muito.**

 **Anyway, primeira NaruHina depois de quanto tempo mesmo? Quatro anos? Pois é. Também marca a 70ª postagem minha nesse site (apesar de que, quem me conhece, saber que tinha mais fic aqui antigamente), comemoremos! O OTP é canon!**

 **Me mimem me mandando reviews, sim? Esse capítulo é mais deprê, mas os outros são mais alegrinhos, o próximo, aliás, tem Time 7 e aquele outro ship lá, um tal de SasuSaku.**


	2. Outono - Imutável

**Disclaimer: O único Naruto que eu, supostamente, sou dona é meu gato de estimação.**

 **Essa fic se passa durante os dois anos entre o final do mangá e The Last. NaruHina e ships** **canon** **com menções de NejiHina e NaruSasu porque sim. Eu ia pegar leve no crack!shipping, mas como a fic não está recebendo reviews vou fazer o que eu deveria ter feito desde o começo: a budega que eu quiser muahahaha.**

 **Ainda assim, a fic continua tendo final como do mangá, até porque é um prelúdio de The Last. Kishi matou meu fave pelos ships que eu shipei por anos, não faremos seu sacrifício ser em vão.**

 **Atenção por pesada interação não romântica entre Naruto e Sakura, porque, a pessoa entre ele a Hinata nunca foi a Sakura, crianças. Pois é, por anos vocês odiaram a pessoa errada do time sete (dica: a pessoa que vocês deveriam ter odiado gosta de ketchup).**

* * *

 **Oito Estações – Outono**

" _Você pode dizer que o verão se foi pelo cheiro de folhas  
Caídas por aí como brinquedos para a brisa de outono  
As coisas nunca mudam não importa o quando você diga por favor  
As noites estão ficando frias, logo estará congelante"_

 _Hooverphonic – Bad Weather_

Ele se sentou ao lado dela no banco, suspirou e lhe entregou um copo fumegante de chá, bastante leite, dois tostões de açúcar, do jeito que ela gostava.

\- Ah! – ela exclamou, sinceramente surpresa, mas sorrindo ao notar a presença do amigo – obrigada, Naruto.

\- Outra vez aqui, Sakura-chan?

Ela provou um gole de sua bebida, fazendo um barulho gutural de apreciação antes de se virar para ele com um estalar de língua.

\- Do que você está falando? Você não está aqui também?

\- É, mas eu não estava aqui antes de ontem – acusou.

\- Ele poderia chegar cedo – se justificou escondendo o rosto dentro do cachecol marrom que usava em volta do pescoço.

\- E quando foi que isso aconteceu alguma vez'ttebayo?

Ela não respondeu e ele tampouco insistiu, a ansiedade eram algo que ambos compartilhavam em igual nível, ele sabia. Só tinham modos diferentes de demonstrar.

\- Ele está atrasado – constatou desnecessariamente, tentando preencher o silêncio, talvez. Naruto não gostava de silêncios – eu queria ir atrás dele, mas Kakashi-sensei não deixou. Algo sobre como eu deveria "sossegar durante a minha folga", já que, chegaram aos ouvidos dele, que eu tenho "pegado missões consecutivas demais" e "minha saúde pode ser comprometida". Parece familiar pra você, Sakura-chan?

Ela corou e mordeu a bordinha do copo de papel antes de responder.

\- Culpada, mas não me arrependo, você _anda_ se sobrecarregando. Você não é ferro sabe?

Ele somente revirou os olhos e chutou o montinho de folhas secas que se formava no meio fio. Dizem que Konoha recebeu seu nome pelas folhas verdes de suas muitas árvores no verão, mas era no outono que Naruto percebia o quanto de fato havia folhas em Konoha, pois essas, embora desaparecessem de seu lugar costumeiro nas copas das árvores, estavam em todo lugar. E, embora fosse irritante ter que varrê-las de seu apartamento toda vez que abria as janelas, ele gostava de como o mundo ficava colorido em tons mornos de marrom, amarelo e seu adorado laranja.

De repente, ela que também estivera inerte em seus próprios pensamentos, soltou uma risada seca, sem humor, que estarreceu Naruto, fazendo-o voltar a olhar para ela, perceber o gesto nervoso de beber um gole enorme da bebida que provavelmente lhe havia queimado a garganta, mas ele sabia que as águas que marejavam os olhos verdes não tinham nada a ver com a possível queimadura.

\- Eu devo parecer patética, não é mesmo? Eu não mudei nada, ainda estou aqui nesse banco idiota, esperando, esperando... – ela apertou os olhos om força, talvez para deter as lágrimas. Nessas horas, Naruto sinceramente odiava Sasuke.

Ele apenas lhe deu um sorriso gentil e apertou a mão enluvada que ela descansava no colo.

\- Tem coisas que não mudam mesmo. Kakashi-sensei é pervertido, Tsunade-baa-chan é azarada, você ama o Teme.

\- Amar o Sasuke – disse ela de modo contemplativo – que sorte triste a minha. Mas bem, pelo menos, eu não estou sozinha nessa – se livrou da mão dele e secou uma lágrima teimosa com um sorriso maroto – obrigada, Naruto.

\- De nada – e então os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele pulou em pé protestando – o que?! Sakura-chan o que você está insinuando.

\- Insinuando, eu? – ela levou a mão livre ao peito numa pose ofendida. – Só estou constatando que eu não sou a única pessoa patética por aqui que morre de amores pelo Sasuke-kun.

\- Mas! – ele engasgou com as palavras. – Eu não _amo_ o Teme, dattebayo!

\- Se você quer viver em negação... – disse ela com um dar de ombros e o tom mais cínico.

\- Sakura-chan!

Ela riu, dessa vez realmente aparentando sinceridade no gesto e, embora Naruto estivesse em completo desacordo com suas alegações, ele se sentia mais tranquilo em vê-la menos melancólica.

\- Anda, senta aqui – ele a olhou desconfiado, o rosto ainda corado – anda, Naruto! Eu prometo que não vou mais comentar dos seus sentimentos amorosos pelo Sasuke-kun.

\- Não tem sentimento nenhum! – mas ele se sentou.

\- Você finge que é verdade e eu finjo que acredito.

\- Sa-ku-ra-chan!

Ela riu outra vez, ele cruzou os braços e virou para o outro lado.

\- Não seja assim! Geez! Tão dramático.

Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica, ainda se recusando a se virar para ela.

\- Então, deixando Sasuke-kun de lado, junto com a minha ridícula vida amorosa, como vai a sua?

\- A minha o que'ttebayo?

\- Sua vida amorosa, anta! Você e a Hinata não deveriam estar andando por aí causando epidemias de cáries e diabetes pela vila?

\- Como você sabe sobre a Hinata?! – ele se virou tão rápido que ela pôde jurar ouvir o pescoço estalar perigosamente.

\- O que? Que ela te ama ou que você finalmente ficou ciente do fato?

\- Os dois'ttebayo!

\- Primeiro, sua anta, todo mundo sabia.

\- O que?!

\- Porque você acha que ela sempre ficava vermelha, tinha desmaios e não conseguia falar direito toda vez que te via, idiota? – conforme ela ia falando a boca dele ia abrindo mais e mais, por seu rosto passando diversas expressões hilárias entendimento tardio. Sakura precisou de muito esforço para não cair na gargalhada e terminar seu raciocínio. – E segundo, sobre ela já ter te contado há _meses_ atrás – continuou ela num tom de acusação – Ino me contou.

\- Ino?

\- Ela está saindo com o Kiba, sabe...

\- Aquele cachorro fofoqueiro... – ele fendou os olhos e estalou as juntas dos dedos, imaginando mil modos de destruir a cara do Inuzuka.

\- É uma vila, anta. Ninguém consegue guardar segredo por muito tempo. Mas eu estou mais ofendida – ela o cutucou dolorosamente com o indicador – é que eu não ouvi isso de _você_. Nós não supostamente deveríamos ser amigos ou coisa do tipo?

\- Foi naquela época que, você sabe... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou os olhos, acariciando o braço vítima da violência sofrida. – Você estava tentando me fazer desistir do Teme.

A mão de Sakura caiu sobre o banco e ela ficou em silencio alguns segundos, a boca formando um "oh" antes de ela recolher o próprio braço e tomar outro gole do chá.

\- Eu nunca... Nunca pedi desculpas por aquilo – ela respirou fundo – eu sinto muito mesmo, Naruto. Foi horrível o que eu fiz... Tentar manipular você daquela forma...

\- Está tudo bem Sakura-chan – ele riu fracamente, daquele jeito tão dele, meneando o corpo em direção ao dela num empurrão de leve – eu entendo, estava todo mundo desesperado naquela época. O importante é que tudo deu certo no fim'ttebayo.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e lhe deu uma amigável cotovelada nas costelas que o fez uivar de dor.

\- Mas você ainda não me disse por que não está com a Hinata. Você... não gosta dela? Não vai me dizer que não acha ela bonita ou coisa do tipo? Você pode ser tapado, mas é pupilo do Jiraya-sama _e_ do Kakashi-sensei.

Ele revirou os olhos, ainda esfregando onde ela lhe havia atingido.

\- Eu sei que ela é bonita, ok? Eu tenho olhos – então, finalmente se dando conta de tudo que ela disse e o modo como tinha respondido, ele se virou pra ela erguendo o punho em ultraje – hey! O que você quer dizer com isso, Sakura-chan?!

\- Naruto, nem tente negar o quão pervertido você é, se eu me lembro bem, você já tinha inventado aquele jutsu depravado _antes_ de ter sequer virado gennin – ele ainda tentou se defender, mas ela apertou os lábios dele com os dedos, os fechando como um bico de pato – mas não mude de assunto.

Ele empurrou a mão dela e a olhou feio enquanto massageava os lábios agredidos.

\- E daí que eu acho ela bonita? Você acha que eu vou _gostar_ dela só porque ela é bonita'ttebayo?!

\- Ai, Naruto. Você nem tem direito de ficar ofendido. Um, você é longe de ser a pessoa mais profunda que eu conheço e dois, você gostou de _mim_ porque me achava bonita.

Ele corou.

\- M-mentira'ttebayo! Você não pode me acusar disso, meus sentimentos eram sinceros!

\- A é? Então porque a primeira coisa que você me disse quando eu tinha quase morrido tentando proteger você e o Sasuke-kun na Floresta da Morte foi perguntar o que tinha acontecido com o meu cabelo?

\- Porque eu era muito observador? – respondeu ele numa voz pequenininha.

Ela o olhou de cima a baixou balançando a cabeça e estalando a língua com um ar de reprovação.

\- Que vergonha, Naruto, que vergonha. Coitada da Hinata. Ela deve ser doida pra gostar mesmo de você. E você, sua anta, devia ir atrás dela. Eu sei que você tem fangirls agora te seguido, mas assim que elas descobrirem sobre a sua personalidade horrível vão fugir correndo de você, assim ó – ela estalou os dedos na frente da cara dele para ilustrar, Naruto se encolheu – já com a Hinata, é amor de verdade – ela terminou voltando a beber o chá e fazendo barulhos guturais de afirmação. Satisfeita com o quão silencioso ele ficou, quase era possível ouvir as rodinhas enferrujadas da cabeça dele começando a girar, Sakura quase riu.

\- Sakura-chan, as coisas não são simples assim e... Não é que eu não goste dela, eu gosto, mas bem... Eu sei tão pouca coisa da Hinata e ela disse que me _ama_ – ele disse a ultima palavra bem baixinho, com bastante cuidado, como se fosse um objeto que ele tivesse medo de quebrar. – Eu quero conhecer mais a Hinata, se eu sou tão especial assim na vida dela eu gostaria de retribuir isso de alguma forma'ttebayo...

Sakura lambeu os lábios, expectante. Não esperava que ele fosse dizer coisas tão sinceras assim.

\- E?

\- Bem, ela tem me evitado – ele suspirou pesadamente. – Como se á não bastasse eu não ter ideia do que dizer a ela, aconteceu tudo tão rápido e depois, o Neji... Urgh dattebayo! Porque as coisas tem que ser tão complicadas?

Ela deu dois tapinhas afetuosos no ombro dele.

\- Seja bem vindo a vida adulta. Mas sinceramente, Naruto, seria realmente uma pena depois de todo esse tempo de espera, mas se você realmente não gosta da Hinata, diz logo pra ela, é bem cruel da sua parte deixar a menina ter esperança esse tempo todo...

\- Não é isso, Sakura-chan! No enterro do Neji ela disse que... Bem, eu acho que ela não gosta mais de mim. Eu acho que ela se arrependeu de ter se colocado na minha frente'ttebayo...

Fez-se um momento de silêncio em então Naruto ouviu "Shanaroo!" de Sakura antes de ela lhe atingir com um soco do lado direito da cabeça, e aquela foi a última coisa que escutou com aquele ouvido por um longo tempo.

\- Impossível! Hinata gosta de você desde a academia, sua anta!

\- Precisava me bater com tanta força dattebayo?! – choramingou esfregando a área atingida.

\- Precisava! Pra ver se esse seus neurônios pegam no tranco! Hinata não gostar de você... – ela bufou – até parece!

\- Então porque ela não quer nem falar comigo'ttebayo?

\- Ela está sofrendo, imbecil! Está de luto e está se sentindo culpada! Também pudera! Ter alguém que te amava tanto a ponto de morrer pro você _e_ pela pessoa que você ama deve ser, no mínimo, aterrorizante!

\- O que? – ele fez uma careta incrédula. – Alguém que amava a Hinata? Do que você tá falando'ttebayo?!

\- Do Neji, é claro.

\- Neji amava a Hinata? 'Tá doida, Sakura-chan?

\- Quando você vai parar de agir como se ninguém tivesse feito coisa alguma desde que você saiu da vila da com Jiraya-sama? Neji e Hinata eram próximos! Muito por culpa sua até – ela fez uma careta – pelos céus, ele nunca tirava os olhos dela... – Sakura, então, soltou um suspiro exasperado – Eu também não tinha percebido antes que chegava a tanto, mas olhando agora, era bem óbvio, ainda mais para um sujeito como Neji... Ai, aposto que a Hinata percebeu também! Ela deve estar se sentindo horrível... – Sakura mastigou o lábio inferior numa expressão pensativa – coitada.

Naruto não sabia o que dizer, simplesmente deixou as informações entrarem por seu ouvido – o que não estava surdo e latejante – e simplesmente passou a encarar o chão contemplativamente.

\- Bem, mesmo que ela tenha pedido distância, ainda acho que é importante que você demonstre que está disponível pra ela – disse Sakura, finalmente, após mais um gole de sua bebida. – Você pode até não amar a Hinata – "ainda" ela completou mentalmente – mas acredito que ela seja uma das suas pessoas preciosas, estou certa?

\- Yeah'ttebayo.

\- Então, se tem uma coisa que você é bom, além de em comer ramen e ser irritante...

\- Hey! – ele protestou.

\- ...é em ser um bom amigo – ela completou numa voz divertida. – E eu aposto que a Hinata está precisando de um agora.

Naruto levantou o olhar para o rosto sorridente da amiga antes de envolvê-la num abraço de urso.

\- Obrigado, Sakura-chan.

Ela soltou uma exclamação abafada pela jaqueta dele.

\- Cuidado com o chá!

\- Dobe, o que diabos você está fazendo? – Sasuke anunciou sua presença com uma voz gélida.

Naruto sorriu largamente ao sentir o coração de Sakura disparar, o choque a fez soltar o copo meio vazio de chá molhando as botas de Naruto.

\- Roubando a Sakura-chan pra mim – ele a apertou mais forte – você demorou muito Teme, perdeu.

\- Me solta, Naruto! – rebelou-se ela, o empurrando com as duas mãos, Naruto ainda tentou, mas logo se viu jogado no chão, observando Sakura se voltar para Sasuke com um sorriso radiante – Sasuke-kun, seja bem vindo!

O moreno respondeu com um de seus "hn", mas Naruto pode notar que pelo modo como deus ombros relaxaram, ele parecia satisfeito em ter a atenção de Sakura para si.

De fato, nada havia mesmo mudado.

* * *

 **N/A: NaruSaku, apesar de ser o meu mais supremo NoTP em Naruto é totalmente e um BroTP, eles dois se encaixam tão perfeitamente numa quote que eu amo de Doctor Who "Let me tell you something about those who get left behind. Because it's hard. And that's what you become. Hard." E eu** _ **sei**_ **que Sakura não só ficaria feliz com o Naruto achando amor em outro lugar, mas profundamente aliviada, Sakura sabe muito bem como amor não correspondido dói. E ela e Naruto podem ter uma amizade muito mais saudável do que a que o Naruto tem com Sasuke (até porque né, como já diria uma certa TARDIS "Fool! That's not friendship. That's love. Blind heedless love.", sim sou feita de Doctor Who quotes, 100% nerd sem salvação), por isso que, ODEIO quando interpretam os momentos fofos deles como românticos, não são pessoas, não são, eu abraço meus amigos e tenho certeza que vocês também (e se não o fazem, deviam).**

 **Pois é, a melhor coisa de separar essas fic em capítulos foi poder fazer notas gigantes lol.**

 **No próximo capítulo: Ino e o significado das flores.**

 **Beijos, favs são lindos, mas são os reviews que fazem o meu dia!**


	3. Inverno - Gratidão e Esperança

**Disclaimer: O único Naruto que eu, supostamente, sou dona é meu gato de estimação.**

 **Essa fic se passa durante os dois anos entre o final do mangá e The Last. NaruHina e ships** **canon** **com menções de NejiHina e NaruSasu porque sim.**

 **Obrigada a Aganes e Yuko Kiryu por comentarem no ffnet e MaddieHimeChan e SBFernanda por comentarem no Nyah. Obrigada também às pessoas que estão seguindo a fic, saber que tem alguém lendo é reconfortante, mesmo que eu não chegue a ouvir a opinião de vocês (que é sempre bem vinda btw).**

* * *

 **Inverno – Gratidão e Esperança**

" _Você está me matando  
Você está me matando com silêncio,  
Pare de me matar,  
Pare de me matar com doçura."_

 _Craig Walker – End Title_

Apesar das palavras de Sakura terem lhe perseguido como um mau agouro pelos seguintes meses, Naruto não teve sorte em suas tentativas de buscar contato com Hinata. A pior parte é que ele não sabia nem por onde começar. Ir a casa dela seria estranho, ele não se lembrava muito bem das lições que Jiraya tentara lhe passar de etiqueta – "V _ocê precisa saber como se comportar como gente se quer ser Hokage, moleque!"_ – mas algo lhe dizia que, herói do mundo ninja ou não, ir até a cede do clã mais poderoso de Konoha exigindo ver sua princesa sem convite prévio ou autorização do Líder do Clã, não só seria de terrivelmente rude, mas também levantaria questões que ele não estava pronto para responder. Além disso, mesmo sob o controle diligente de Sakura para que ele não exagerasse, Kakashi tratou de manter Naruto bastante ocupado com missões atrás das outras, o que deixava gama-chan muito feliz e ajudava a firmar sua reputação, mas não lhe dava muito tempo para se ocupar com questões pessoais.

Ele achou que teria uma chance quando foi enviado a Vila da Nuvem com o Time Oito, mas estava enganado. Quando perguntou a Kiba pela falta da princesa Hyuuga, ele disse algo ofensivo que levou a uma briga, mas depois, Shino lhe contou que Hinata não ia a missões na Nuvem. A pequena revelação fez seu coração pesar ainda mais, não só pela ausência da kunoichi, mas pelo fato de que, embora ele estivesse ciente de que Hinata foi tão vítima do que aconteceu no passado quanto Neji, nunca pensou em como o acontecimento havia a afetado tão profundamente, que talvez, a relação quebrada com sua família não tenha ido a única coisa que restou do terrível sequestro. Depois disso, aquela foi a missão mais silenciosa que havia tido com Kiba, pois esse passou a ignorá-lo categoricamente e só quando estavam voltando para a casa que Naruto se encheu e perguntou qual era o problema dele. Como era de se esperar, a coisa ficou feia a partir daí e, se não fosse _Kiba_ , Naruto até teria se repreendido mentalmente pela falta de tato, mas foi em meio aos socos, mordidas e rosnadas que trocaram que o Inuzuka, finalmente, vomitou que Hinata estava enfiada dentro da cede do Clã há meses parecendo somente para missões e, ainda assim, agindo como alguém que morreu por dentro e que, na opinião de Kiba, a culpa era de Naruto.

E de certa forma, Naruto concordava com ele.

Mas ele ainda não tinha ideia do que fazer e a culpa e o sentimento de impotência o estava lhe dando gastrite e nada estressava mais Naruto do que ficar sem poder comer. Contudo, quando ele reclamou com Sakura, ela disse que provavelmente era a dieta horrível dele e que "não sei como você ainda tem um estômago com o tanto de condimento e porcaria que você come nhem nhem nhem". Sakura, na opinião de Naruto, sempre ficava mais chata quando Sasuke sumia por muito tempo e ele ainda não havia aparecido naquele inverno. Já que estava de mãos atadas quanto a Hinata, Sasuke não aparecia e os outros estavam muito ocupados para treinar com ele, e lhe dar vazão para expurgar suas frustrações, Naruto resolveu tentar relaxar em seu hobby secreto: jardinagem.

A ideia pareceu realmente muito boa quando ele a teve, depois de passar os últimos quarenta minutos pós despertar, deitado na cama, olhando pra mancha de infiltração no teto de seu quarto. Mas, ao sair e ver tudo coberto de neve, ele se sentiu murchar e voltou a ponderar se não era melhor ficar dentro de casa. O pensamento não durou muito, odiava a sensação de solidão que aquele apartamento vazio lhe dava, odiava os sinais de negligência na sujeira pelo chão, nas roupas largadas, odiava ainda mais ter que fazer as tarefas de casa. Além disso, seus músculos já estavam ficando doloridos por ficar tanto tempo deitado e ele não era alguém que conseguia ficar muito tempo parado, acabou por se forçar a levantar e caminhar até seu canteiro secreto apesar do tempo ruim, agora que havia se dado o trabalho de levantar esse vestir... não era como se ele tivesse alguma coisa melhor pra fazer mesmo.

Seu canteiro secreto, como ele secretamente chamava, era um pequeno cercadinho feito de potes velhos de lámen, em baixo de uma árvore, num canto escondido perto da academia que abrigava mudas de planta que Naruto achava interessante por variados motivos. Ele havia começado com as mudas de um projeto dos seus dias de graduando e acabou juntando com sementes dos legumes que Kakashi tentava o fazer comer quando ele era pequeno, tinha até um cacto, presente de Gaara – que era o único que sabia que Naruto gostava de plantas, descobrir que o ninja de Suna colecionava os vegetais foi mais um dos momentos de identificação que os dois tiveram e do qual Naruto tinha muito apreço – mas, nos últimos tempos, ele havia começado a tentar adicionar flores ao seu canteiro. Não era difícil, uma vez que, ele realmente parecia ter jeito para a coisa, um "dedo verde" como ele havia ouvido falar.

\- Ah, então é seu esse canteiro! – ele levantou a cabeça, pronto para fugir ou negar, mas Ino levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas louras como se o desafiasse e Naruto, de joelhos, tentando tirar a neve de cima de suas plantas e salvá-las do frio, não estava em posição de dizer mentiras. – Com essa cerquinha – ela gesticulou com a bota para um dos potes de lámen – eu deveria saber – e riu.

\- O que você quer, Ino?

\- Ui, nada demais! – Ela se sentou no balanço, aquele muito especial para Naruto, o que só o fez se irritar ainda mais – só vim aqui ver se as plantas tinham sobrevivido à nevasca de ontem à noite.

\- Você anda cuidando das minhas plantas'ttebayo? – a raia desapareceu momentaneamente numa exclamação sinceramente surpresa.

\- Como você acha que elas sobrevivem ao tempo que você passa fora da vila, besta? Não é como se seu cercadinho de potes de lámem seja algum tipo de campo de força.

\- Oh... – ele fez, com o cenho franzido e se achando meio estúpido – obrigado, eu acho'ttebayo – ele não sabia muito bem como se sentir agora que a pessoa mais fofoqueira de Konoha sabia de seu segredo. Não é que tivesse vergonha de gostar de plantas era só que, por toda sua vida, as pessoas sempre souberam mais coisa sobre Naruto que ele mesmo, as pessoas sempre guardaram segredos dele, era bom que, mesmo que fosse uma coisa tão boba, ele tivesse um segredo pra si próprio.

\- Aliás, porque aqui? Porque não põe as plantas nuns vasos na sua casa?

Ele soltou uma risada sem humor.

\- Lá mal tem espaço pra mim – respondeu entre os dentes.

\- Hey, não precisa fazer essa cara, eu não vou contar pra ninguém que você tem um hobby tão delicado – disse Ino se balançando, ele resmungou alguma coisa sobre "não ser delicado", mas ela não pareceu ouvir ou se o tinha não se importava. – Não! – ele parou o que estava fazendo, que era arrancar umas ervas daninhas raivosamente, para olhar para Ino com uma expressão aborrecida – não arranque essas! Presta atenção nas folhas – ela pulou do balando e se agachou ao lado dele, seu cabelo loiro, tão longo que, se ela não tivesse jogado sobre o ombro, estaria arrastando no chão – essas "coisinhas" – delicadamente, ela tocou na estrutura capsular em meio as folhas – são botões, isso aqui vai estar tudo florido em algumas semanas.

\- Você colocou flores no meu canteiro? – e verdade que ele estivera tentando plantar flores ele mesmo, e que, provavelmente, a interseção dela o pouparia de trabalho e frustrações futuras, mas, ainda assim, se sentia violado.

\- Achei que estava precisando delas, o que? Você é muito "macho" para flores ou coisa do tipo?

\- Urgh – ele fez numa voz estrangulada, tentando controlar seu próprio gênio e mais uma vez ela não pareceu se notar, ou quiçá, se importar – que flores são essas afinal'ttebayo?

\- São _Galanthus nivalis_ , campânulas brancas ou gotas de neve – ela se levantou, dando tapinhas nos próprios joelhos para limpar a neve e a terra da saia – as plantei porque elas são resistentes e geralmente abrem no fim do inverno. Sabe, elas simbolizam gratidão e esperança.

Ela disse as últimas palavras com uma entonação engraçada e o olhando fixamente, tão fixamente que Naruto sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca eriçar, o que afinal ela queria? Ino tinha um jeito mais assustador que a Sakura!

\- São delicadas e meigas, ótima escolha para presente de aniversário. Também é bem romântico se forem dadas de cultivo próprio.

\- Presente de aniversário? Do que você está falando'ttebayo? – Naruto se sentia perdido, o que diabos Ino queria afinal?

\- Você não sabia? – disse ela no mais falso tom de surpresa do mundo – o aniversário da Hinata e na outra semana, a festa vai ser na casa da Kurenai-sensei.

\- E você está me dizendo isso, por quê?

Ela soltou uma exclamação frustrada.

\- Ai Naruto! Sinceramente! Acho que depois de anos convivendo com gente como o Shikamaru eu realmente não tenho paciência pra gente burra. Ou gente que se faz de burra, todo mundo sabe que você finalmente já sabe como a Hinata se sente.

\- Ah, eu sei que o Kiba, aquele cachorro, já fez fofoca pra você'ttebayo. Mas festa? Pra Hinata? O cachorro fofoqueiro também não te contou que ela nem sai mais de casa? Porque acha que ela iria numa festa?

\- Ela iria se você fosse. Costumava funcionar como truque pra tirar ela de casa, antigamente, dizer que você estaria lá.

\- Eu não acho que isso funcionaria agora – respondeu ele amuado.

\- Ué, por quê?

\- Hinata está me evitando dattebayo...

\- Oh... Isso complica as coisas.

\- Bastante'ttebayo... – ele se sentou sobre os calcanhares com uma expressão derrotada.

Ino cruzou os braços e estalou a língua em reprovação, então aquele era o herói que nunca desistia? Que piada!

\- Você não deveria desistir assim tão fácil também!

\- E o que você quer que eu faça? Que eu force ele a falar comigo? Quem você acha que eu sou'ttebayo?

A Hinata, ele pensou com raiva, teve gente a forçando a fazer coisas que ela não queria por toda a vida, ele não seria uma dessas pessoas.

\- Wow, também não precisa se ofender. Mas, acho que você deveria tentar de verdade, pelo menos, ou você não está interessado o suficiente?

\- Claro que estou interessado dattebayo!

\- É mesmo? – disse ela num tom falsamente condescendente. – Não sei se acredito em você ou se ainda quero que você fale com a Hinata. Não com essa atitude, aliás, hipoteticamente, se você falasse com ela, o que você diria afinal? Quero dizer, por mais que eu ache que a Hinata deva sair desse casulo onde ela se enfiou – o tom dela mudou para um bem sério e assustador – eu não vou deixar que ela saia só pra você estragar tudo partindo o coração dela, Uzumaki.

Ino exalou longamente, sua respiração quente formando uma nuvem de ar condensado a sua frente, e os dois se encararam por alguns momentos com expressões duras, Naruto tentando resolver a discussão que travava internamente e Ino com aquele ar superior, mas, por dentro, tranquilamente esperando suas palavras fazerem efeito. Não eram só flores que ela havia plantado. Palavras bem medidas, ela sabia, tinham o poder de desabrocha e dar frutos satisfatórios se bem empregadas. Mas, com a demora do loiro em responder, ela estava começando a ficar preocupada, todo aquele esforço mental não podia estar fazendo bem alguém como Naruto.

\- Eu quero dizer a ela que estou grato'ttebayo... A Hinata... ela é uma pessoa muito importante pra mim, a quem eu devo muito, mas... – ele agarrou os cabelos com força – eu não sei bem como dizer isso'ttebayo! Ela tem andando tão mal... E que direito tenho eu de me meter na vida dela, afinal? – ele soltou uma exclamação de frustração. – Mas mesmo assim! Eu fiz uma promessa'ttebayo! Ela diz que eu não devo me sentir responsável, mas e se eu quiser me sentir responsável'ttebayo?

Ela pestanejou, inclinando o corpo um pouco para trás conforme as palavras que ele disse penetravam em sua mente.

\- Wow! Isso foi... intenso – disse ela assombrada numa atitude surpreendentemente sincera.

Ele fez uma careta.

\- Desculpe, acho que não deu pra entender metade do que eu disse'ttebayo...

\- Oh se deu e, depois de ouvir isso, você tem o meu apoio. Apareça na festa, Naruto, eu vou fazer com que ela vá, não há nada que uma chantagem emocional feita com ajuda da Kurenai-sensei não consiga da Hinata. Ah, eleve as flores, Hinata vai saber o que elas significam.

\- Hey! Não é certo você forçar a Hinata assim!

\- O que não é certo é ela agir como se tivesse sido ela a morrer na guerra. Hinata está viva e precisa se lembrar disso.

\- Ainda assim, não acho que você esteja em posição e tomar essa decisão por ela'ttebayo.

\- Eu posso estar sento um pouco agressiva? Talvez, mas esse é meu jeito de dizer que me importo, Hinata é minha amiga, eu me sinto culpada por ser tão brusca, mas ainda é melhor do que assistir ela murchando.

Naruto ficou realmente surpreso com toda aquela conversa, nunca tinha parado pra pensar que Ino e Hinata fossem próximas – ele teve a impressão de ouvir, no fundo de sua mente, Sakura gritando sobre como ele ignorava que as pessoas continuassem a viver quando ele não estava olhando – mas, pensando bem, Ino e Hinata tinham de fato algo muito importante em comum, Kurenai. Sendo uma aluna da jounin e a outra aluna do homem com quem Kuranei havia tido um filho, fazia sentido que as duas tenham se aproximado durante os processos de gravidez e luto da sensei. Sem falar de que, pelo que Sakura falava de Ino, a loira costumava gostar de pegar tipos como Hinata, como seus projetos, não era de todo ruim, ele pensou, Ino poderia ajudar Hinata a ser mais firme, se gostar mais, mas ao imaginar Hinata agindo como Ino sentiu um arrepio, Ino era sempre tão... brusca. Entretanto ele não achava que uma mudança de armário para algo mais próximo do que a loira usava seria uma tragédia total. Oh céus, da onde veio aquele pensamento? Ele havia mesmo sido contaminado por Kakashi-sensei e Erro-sennin? Credo! Naruto conseguia sentir Neji o julgando do além.

\- Bem, você sabe quando é o aniversário dela, né? Dia vinte e sete, vai ser de tarde por causa da Mirai-chan.

\- Oh... ok.

\- Não se esqueça das flores! – ela completou enquanto de afastava.

Naruto desviou os olhos da figura de Ino para se voltar as plantas, havia ficado tanto tempo de joelhos que com certeza teria queimaduras de gelo, mas Kurama daria um jeito nisso, então ela não se importava muito. Ele voltou a cuidar de seu pequeno jardim não-tão-mais secreto tomando especial cuidado com as mudas que Ino havia plantado. "Gratidão e esperança" ela havia dito, ele nunca havia pensado que plantas poderiam ter algum significado, gostava ainda mais delas agora que o sabia e, especialmente, o significado daquelas que ainda estavam para desabrochar.

* * *

 **N/A: Esse capítulo foi mais difícil. Eu demorei séculos para me decidir sobre as flores, ainda tive que pesquisar sobre plantio, significados e tudo mais. Depois o problema foi a caracterização da Ino, coisa da qual ainda não estou 100% confiante. Vocês sabem que eu estou há muito tempo longe do fandom e ainda era adolescente quando parei de acompanhar o mangá, estou enferrujada. Tive que reescrever o capítulo inteirinho porque não gostei da primeira versão, mas foi bom, pra exercício, sabe? A segunda versão, a que vocês leram, é gratificante para mim em especial por eu, finalmente, ter usado a adorável informação de que Naruto gosta de jardinagem. Mas não ache que ele seja um expert, o cacto de Gaara provavelmente morreu por causa da neve haha. O tema jardinagem (que volta no próximo capítulo) também é uma pequena homenagem a fic que me eu li ano passado e que, ao me encantar, voltou a me inspirar para escrever para esse fandom. O título é "Rosemary for Remembrance" da Sintari, infelizmente a fic só se encontra disponível em inglês e, ao contrário desta fic, não termina em NaruHina (embora tenha NaruHina, mas o que acontece ao nosso OTP é muito triste naquela fic e partiu meu coração).**

 **Mas se vocês puderem, leiam Rosemary mesmo assim, minha caixa de mensagem sempre estará aberta para gente chorando comigo sobre amores que duram por anos, amores que secam como lagos e amantes que cheiram a fogo.**

 **Sabe para o que mais minha caixa de mensagem está sempre aberta? Reviews.**

 **Beijos.**


	4. Primavera - Jardim de Rosas

**Disclaimer: O único Naruto que eu, supostamente, sou dona é meu gato de estimação.**

 **Essa fic se passa durante os dois anos entre o final do mangá e The Last. NaruHina e ships** **canon** **com menções de NejiHina e NaruSasu porque sim.**

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários de hina2611, SBFernanda, MaddieHimeChan e KamiiB.**

* * *

 **Primavera – Jardim de Rosas**

" _Você pode descansar sabendo que suas rosas irão envelhecer  
Você pode ver a razão pela qual sua história não acabou"  
Warpaint - Son_

\- Kurenai-sensei! – ele chegou gritando esbaforido, sem nenhum momento pensar que haveria formais mais educadas de aparecer na porta de uma superior – Shikamaru! Chouji disse que Shikamaru estaria aqui e ah... – a frase morreu no ar quando, identificando imediatamente de quem era aquela voz, Hinata se virou num pulo, os olhos arregrados ao observar a figura dourada e laranja de Naruto banhada pelo sol daquela tarde de março.

O loiro, também profundamente chocado por não ser a viúva de Asuma Sarutobi a mulher a se virar para ele, observou embasbacado o coque que prendia o cabelo de Hinata no alto da cabeça se desfazer em ondas negras cobrindo-lhe o rubor do rosto. Ele não tinha ideia d como agir naquele encontro, e ela, não parecia estar em melhor situação. Hinata naturalmente já tinha dificuldade de falar com Naruto e, ao se lembrar de seu último encontro tudo que ela queria era desaparecer. Naruto, por outro lado, tinha vontade de dizer muitas coisas a ela, mas a mulher a sua frente tinha uma aparência tão frágil que ele não conseguia confiar em si mesmo, dolorosamente ciente de sua estupidez. Tudo que ele pode fazer por longos momentos foi a observar deixar cair a pá de jardinagem sobre as botas de borracha muito grandes para ela, quebrando a atmosfera de inércia entre ambos.

Naruto se apressou em apanhar o objeto, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de que a proximidade a deixaria ainda mais desconfortável e tentou se desculpar, mas acabou por também se impedir de falar, fazendo grunhidos confusos que só deixaram Hinata ainda mais constrangida com toda a situação e a posição estranha de Naruto meio ajoelhado a seus pés. O fato de ela estar usando uma das bermudas de Kurenai – já que Mirai havia derrubado suco nas calças de Hinata mais cedo – que eram bem mais curtas do que as que ela estava acostumada também a ajudou a se sentir ainda mais exposta, Hinata queria que a terra abrisse e a engolisse. Ele se levantou, seu rosto também avermelhado.

Mas porque diabos ele tinha que aparecer assim, afinal? Ela se viu sento tomada por uma onda morna de fúria, nunca achou que ficaria realmente brava com Naruto na vida. Quase havia acontecido na guerra, quando o loiro estava prestes a desistir depois do sacrifício de Neji, mas não demorou a que ela o conseguisse trazer de volta a si, então seus pensamentos não permaneceram por muito tempo na questão ocupada em tentar sobreviver. Mas, agora, o sentimento que fazia seu coração disparar ao ver Naruto era bem diferente da fascinação a que estava acostumada, era algo de gosto amargo, algo, ela percebia naquele momento, que a Hyuuga havia vindo guardando há um tempo. Chocada consigo mesma, Hinata percebeu que o motivo pelo qual estava sentindo aquelas coisas, motivo pelo qual havia recusado Naruto meses atrás era porque ele e estava ali, ele havia sobrevivido e uma parte de sua alma, uma parte horrível de sua alma, o culpava por aquilo e sentia raiva de como ele podia andar por aí livremente, como o coração dele continuava batendo e principalmente, de como ela continuava, também viva, para apreciar a maravilha injusta daquele fato. A auto revelação a fez se sentir enojada consigo mesma, seu estomago revirou e seus joelhos amoleceram, ela bambeou e percebendo o acontecido, Naruto se aproximou para ampará-la.

\- Hinata! – ele finalmente exclamou, seus braços estendidos em direção a ela, mas Hinata fez um gesto desesperado para que ele não a tocasse, contrafeito, Naruto obedeceu – você está bem'ttebayo?

Ela respirou fundo e, afirmando com a cabeça e tentando conter a vontade de cobrir o rosto e sair correndo. Não se permitiria fazer isso. Depois daqueles meses, deixando a sede do clã apenas para cumprir suas responsabilidades mais urgentes, quando o choque do luto passou e a dor em seu coração deixou de ser lancinante para uma dormente resignação e ela, finalmente, encontrou clareza em sua mente para conseguir pensar sobre o que tudo que tinha acontecido, Hinata decidiu que não iria mais fugir. Não era certo. Neji não havia se sacrificado daquela forma para que ela o acompanhasse além-túmulo de maneira tão covarde. Afinal, embora fosse preferível que ela fosse mais como o primo, era dele o dever de ser sua sombra e segui-la a onde for, não o contrário. E Neji, ela sabia, não era nada além de dedicado quanto aos seus deveres perante ela. Ainda assim, agora que ele não estava mais aqui, Hinata tinha que aprender a andar sozinha, sem olhos zelosos a acompanhando. E era tão difícil. Ela ainda conseguia sentir o vazio a ausência em tudo que fazia. Ainda se via guardando informações, pequenos detalhes, questionamentos, para alguém que não estava mais lá.

Mas, embora tendo decidido viver a vida que ele havia protegido, ainda havia coisas que ela ainda não podia fazer, ir até a casa onde passaria os próximos anos de sua vida. No passado ela não havia sequer passado do batente da porta de entrada, também de luto no passado, pela morte de sua própria vida, agora ela se pegava tendo longos devaneios sobre como tudo seria diferente se ele estivesse ali. Ela finalmente entendia do que era uma verdadeira perda. E se sentia roubada de algo que a princípio não queria, mas que hoje parecia uma alternativa tão menos cruel, talvez até doce, ao presente. E não podia se impedir de pensar no quanto havia sido egoísta. Como tão levianamente havia pensado que era quem sofria mais, pior, que o desgosto dele era da mesma natureza que o seu. Quando se lembrava dos olhos dele agora, para ela, sempre tão fácies de ler, tão sinceros e fora do lugar em sua fisionomia estoica, lhe era tão claro o reflexo de seu coração partido. Ela havia causado dor e, eventualmente, o fim de alguém que, sim havia errado no passado com ela, mas percebido o erro havia feito de tudo para corrigi-lo, impecavelmente, como um bom Hyuuga digno de seu nome e tentado até o último suspiro, poupá-la de toda dor.

E, mesmo com todo esse tempo para reflexões, Hinata ainda não havia descoberto um modo de corrigir seus erros, desconfiava até, que não havia solução para eles, que ela ficaria para sempre manchada de um sangue que não pertencia a nenhum inimigo, sangue de alguém que havia morrido por ela. Por isso que sabia que não tinha direito de apelar para morte ou o abandono de sua vida como solução para seu dilema, que estava na hora de levantar, ser forte, pois precisava carregar agora o peso de uma vida que não era somente sua.

\- O-obrigada, Naruto-kun – ela disse tardiamente, ainda desejando que ele fosse embora logo.

Feliz por ela ter-lhe dado abertura depois do susto inicial – ela parecia doente há poucos momentos, não se surpreenderia se ela lhe desse as costas como da última vez – ele sorriu. Era aquele sorriso enorme, aquele que a fazia sentir aquecido cada parte do corpo dela com o sol morno da manhã, aquele sorriso que a salvou, mas que agora, fazia seu coração sentir uma pontada de culpa também. Hinata se amaldiçoou internamente por ter vontade de chorar.

\- Eu não sabia que você gostava de cuidar de jardins'ttebayo – disse ele, tentando um tom casual, mas gesticulando desajeitadamente em direção as roseiras com a pá que havia pegado.

Se ela não estava corando antes, agora, tinha certeza que seu rosto estava em chamas, a reação tão corriqueira lhe parecia estranha. Sentir todo aquele calor em seu rosto, aquela apenas algum momentos compartilhados com Naruto e ela já havia experimentado uma enorme variedade de sentimentos, tão diferente da apatia dos últimos meses quando lhe pareceu que tudo que sentiria pelo resto da vida seria aquele vazio enlouquecedor.

\- M-minha mãe me ensinou – disse ela não resistindo ao impulso de desviar o olhar, mas sendo cortês como lhe fora ensinado. – Kurenai-sensei não tem muito tempo e-então... – ela não terminou a frase, deixando subentendido, o plano era falar o menos o possível.

\- Oh – ele, sem nenhuma dificuldade, graças a enorme diferença de altura entre os dois, olhou por cima do ombro dela em direção as flores.

As flores estavam feias, negligenciadas por sua atarefada dona que agora não era só uma jounnin requisitada – mesmo que Kurenai não pegasse mais missões longas ou muito perigosas – com um time e uma filha pequena para tomar conta. Hinata se sentiu ligeiramente constrangida por cada folha seca, parasita e erva daninha que enfeiam o pequeno jardim de sua sensei. Mas, tomando coragem e dando uma olhadela para a expressão de Naruto, não encontrou em seus olhos nenhum julgamento e logo ele estava sorrindo de novo para ela, ele o fazia tão fácil, tudo nele era tão naturalmente agradável, tão diferente do muito rígido com regras castradoras de sua vida, não era de se surpreender, ela pensou, que ela e outros se sentissem tão atraídos pela luz que ele emanava e alguns pereciam, como mariposas enamoradas por postes de jardins.

\- Quer ajuda? –ele perguntou, de novo com aquela sinceridade desconcertante. A situação era tão surreal que ela sentia como se fosse algo acontecendo com outra pessoa.

\- N-n-não p-precisa, Naruto-kun! – Hinata fez um gesto desesperado, mas falhou, uma vez que ela não tinha coragem o suficiente para tocá-lo, para contê-lo, mas Naruto já estava arregaçando as mangas e arrancando as pétalas secas das flores avermelhadas. – Você não d-disse que estava procurando Shikamaru-san? – disse ela numa última tentativa de fazê-lo partir.

\- Ah sim – ele respondeu, nem se dando ao trabalho de se virar para ela e completamente inconsciente da clara tentativa dela de se livrar dele, talvez já acostumado demais com a rejeição, absorto em sua jardinagem, nitidamente não tendo nenhuma intenção de partir, para desespero da Hyuuga. – Kakashi-sensei quer que a gente vá numa missão ou quer ajuda dele pra alguma coisa. Um dos dois, eu não estava prestando atenção. Faz _horas_ que ele me mandou fazer uma tarefa super chata porque eu não quis contar a ele onde estão os rascunhos do Ero-sennin. Eu já disse que não sei e não quero saber'ttebayo, eu não entendo porque ele gosta tanto daquela porcaria pervertida, mas er... Do que eu estava falando? Sim, eu m ofereci pra procurar o Shikamaru, precisava sair de lá, pegar uma missão qualquer, mas Kakashi-sensei está proibido de me mandar em missões por uns dias, Sakura-chan está tentando me barrar de novo por que eu fiquei quase seis meses fora e "deveria descansar" – ele soltou uma exclamação desdenhosa e então voltou a olhá-la, as sobrancelhas altas e sua testa – aliás, foi por isso que eu não consegui ir à sua festa.

\- O-o que? – ele havia falado tanta coisa que ela se sentia tonta.

\- Sua festa de aniversário – ele coçou a nuca num gesto bem "narutesco" – agora me ocorre que foi a um tempão atrás, né? Foi mal não ter ido, Hinata. Ino tinha me convidado, espero que você não se importe'ttebayo. Eu queria mesmo ir, mas não deu. Eu te mandei as flores, de qualquer forma. Ino disse que você ia gostar delas'ttebayo.

\- Flores? – lentamente, ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele para continuar o trabalho, convencida agora de que ele não iria a lugar nenhum e constrangida por tê-lo deixado fazer a tarefa sozinho. Além disso, suas pernas sempre enfraqueciam quando na presença dele por muito tempo. Hinata tomou muito cuidado pra manter uma distância segura, de forma que, eles não se tocassem em momento algum.

\- As brancas, pequenas.

\- A-as campânulas brancas? – ela quase se furou nos espinho com a surpresa.

\- Você não gostou delas? Eu queria te mandar outra coisa, mas acabou que eu não tinha ideia do que te dar.

\- N-não! – Ela se sentia tão confusa com toda aquela situação – quero dizer, sim! Elas eram muito bonitas, o-obrigada.

A vontade de chorar voltou, mas ela sentia que as lágrimas não teriam um gosto tão amargo dessa vez. Ou talvez fossem lágrimas de frustração, afinal, mesmo tentando cortar todas as coisas a ver com Naruto de sua vida, foi depois que encontrou aquele ramalhete de flores brancas em meio aos seus presentes de aniversário, que ela decidiu que não ousava se sentir grata, mas se permitia ter esperança e, quem sabe, o peso não seria tão esmagado e, um dia, talvez, flores também brotariam em seu coração após aquele longo inverno. Que talvez houvesse um sentido para que ela tivesse a oportunidade de ver as roseiras de Kurenai desabrocharem.

Eles trabalharam em silêncio por algum tempo, Naruto feliz por ela ter gostado do presente e pensando se deveria ou não dizer que havia sido ele mesmo quem cuidou do crescimento das flores, mas se decidiu por manter o silêncio confortável que se instaurou entre os dois. Era estranho, enquanto com outros não pensaria duas vezes antes de contar qualquer coisa para se vangloriar, não sentia a mesma necessidade com Hinata, pela primeira vez, estar perto de alguém a quem ele não precisava impressionar para mostrar seu valor.

Ele ia puxar outro assunto quando ela, numa voz angustiada, quebrou o silêncio.

\- Naruto-kun... – ela respirou fundo. – Você não ficou magoado, ficou? Pelo que eu disse da outra vez?

\- Eu'ttebayo? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, aqueles olhos azuis enormes e inocentes. – Que isso, Hinata!

\- É que... – ela juntou as mãos próximas ao peito, em seu gesto característico de nervosismo. Fazia tanto tempo que Naruto não via aquela cena, de repente, os dedos inquietos, as bochechas coradas... Ninguém mais agia daquela forma com ele. Era tão claro, ele havia sido um imbecil cego por tanto tempo! – Eu sinto que fui um p-pouco rude...

Ele gargalhou, mais de si mesmo do que dela.

\- Você, rude? Nem se você tentasse com muuuita força. Acredite, eu sou especialista, eu convivo com o Sasuke-teme.

Ele terminou a sentença com uma piscadela e se deliciou em como ela corou fortemente e abaixou o rosto, incapaz de esconder conter o sorriso. Os dois continuaram daquela forma por longos momentos, Naruto tagarelando sobre coisas avulsas e Hinata o guiando onde seu conhecimento precariamente adquirido lhe faltava quanto à jardinagem. E, enquanto trabalhava ao lado dele, a brisa balançando os fios soltos de seus cabelos, sol morno sob suas costas, Hinata percebeu que há muito tempo ela não sentia vontade de sorrir, há muito tempo o cheiro da terra não parecia tão atrativo e o calor do sol uma dádiva. Há muito tempo ela não se sentia verdadeiramente bem. Ela inspirou profundamente, deixando seus pulmões se encherem com o perfume das rosas, apreciando o momento, apreciando, principalmente, que ela era, finalmente, capaz de apreciar o momento.

E quando Naruto sorriu para ela outra vez, ela quase sorriu de volta, porque ele estava ali, ele estava vivo e, por mais que aquela realidade fosse tão frágil, naquele momento, era o bastante.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu não deveria estar postando, o próximo capítulo ainda não está pronto. Eu sei que atrasei, já que tinha dito pra alguns de vocês que iria postar no sábado, mas essa semana foi horrível. Provas e outras coisas piores. Então, finalmente algo bom aconteceu, Yuko veio aqui em casa e leu o capítulo, ela reclamou que estava pequeno – e depois de reescrevê-lo ele não cresceu grandes coisas – o que me fez repensar sobre algumas partes desse capítulo. Hinata estava muito feliz e falante e no-no, nada disso mocinha, muito cedo. Eu tive que editar várias partes e me lembrei porque eu achava NaruHina um ship tão frustrante. De qualquer forma essa fic vai ser sempre lembrada por mim como a fic das edições sem fim.**

 **Mas bem, é isso.**

 **Beijos.**


	5. Verão - Conforto

**Disclaimer: O único Naruto que eu, supostamente, sou dona é meu gato de estimação.**

 **Essa fic se passa durante os dois anos entre o final do mangá e The Last. NaruHina e ships** **canon** **com menções de NejiHina e NaruSasu porque sim.**

 **Obrigada Edição Ilustrada pela capa linda.**

* * *

 **Oito Estações**

 **Verão - Conforto**

 _"Se os muros desmoronarem, eu te confortarei_  
 _Se os anjos chorarem, eu vou estarei lá por você_  
 _Você salvou minha alma_  
 _Não me deixe agora, não me deixe agora"_

 _Take That – Rule The World_

Hinata se sentia estranha. Talvez fosse o ar quente daquela noite de verão que não combinava com suas vestimentas, mas ela não tiraria o casaco, se vestir como se todos vivessem em perpétuo inverno fazia parte de um contrato mudo entre os componentes mais novos do Time Oito. No começo, havia sido coincidência que todos andassem tão bem agasalhados, mas conforme os anos passaram, Kiba e Hinata haviam concordado em se Shino não podia mostrar muita pele – era costume entre os Aburame ocultar o próprio corpo para conforto de seu kikai e privacidade do usuário – eles dois também não iriam. O "pacto" perdurava até hoje e fazia parte da identidade do time.

Foi mais ou menos na época em que Kiba começou a notar que meninas não eram estranhas assim que o Inuzuka ganhou aquela jaqueta de couro de Hana, foi sucesso absoluto. E ainda parecia ser, pensou Hinata quase sorrindo para si mesma ao ver o Inuzuka conversando com Ino perto do lago, o namorico dos dois ia a voltava, uma vez que, nenhum dois gostava muito da ideia de monogamia, mas não era como se a vida ninja os desse muita opção de escolha, era mais fácil se apegar a uma pessoa que você conhece há anos que a alguém, de outra vila, por exemplo, com quem o contato poderia ser perdido facilmente ou até mesmo haver uma mudança política e esta pessoa se tornar um inimigo. Quanto a Hinata, ela havia simplesmente adicionou um pouco de cor as vestes claras de seu Clã numa tentativa sutil de autoafirmação, ainda podia se lembrar da primeira vez que fora treinar com o primo em suas novas vestes lavanda, ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisidoramente, Hinata havia sorrido e sentido seu rosto esquentar um pouco antes de fazer a reverência respeitosa e desejar bom dia antes de entrar em posição de luta. Ele havia sido incomumente gentil em seus ensinamentos naquela manhã.

Pensar no primo lhe deu uma pontada dolorida no coração e o divertido em seu humor se tornou triste, mas era impossível não pensar nele quando a brisa quente daquela noite de verão lhe beijava a pele de modo tão cálido. Hinata respirou fundo. Fazia quase um ano, agora. Mas não queria se deixar por aqueles pensamentos, ninguém mais tinha tocado no assunto, nem mesmo Lee e Tenten, estavam todos tão felizes por terem conseguido que, pelo menos naquele dia, estivessem todos juntos. Ela não queria estragar tudo.

Tentou então balançar cabeça para espantar os pensamentos, mas a ideia foi péssima, se sentiu tonta automaticamente. Certo, talvez não fosse culpa de suas roupas que ela estivesse se sentindo tão estranha, mas da quantidade de vinho que tinha consumido naquela noite. Ela não era de beber muito – na verdade, se Neji estivesse ali, ela não seria de beber nada, no passado, toda vez que lhe ofertavam álcool na frente dele, o moreno simplesmente lhe lançara olhares de aviso em proibição muda, o que se fosse qualquer outro membro da Bouke seria absolutamente desrespeitoso, entre eles era visto como naturalidade – mas continuaram a oferecer para reencher o copo dela e, numa noite como aquela em que todos pareciam felizes, ela não queria ser a única a estar se sentindo pra baixo.

Ela tirou seu marshmallow da fogueira e assoprou, voltando a tentar sorrir um pouco ao ver Tenten tirar, pelo que deveria a quinta vez, um copo de vinho da mão de Lee, ninguém queria lidar com um Lee sóbrio na maioria das noites, que dirá um Lee bêbado causando confusão. Não muito distante dos dois, Shikamaru e Chouji estavam deitados na grama macia, rostos virados para o bonito céu estrelado. Uma pessoa desatenta diria que o Nara havia deixado o amigo – devidamente equipado de um pacote de salgadinhos – falando sozinho, mas Hinata o via abrir um olho e concordar com a cabeça vez o outra.

\- Hey, Hinata – ele se sentou ao lado dela, empurrando com o dele, seu quadril levemente. Kiba sempre fora inclinado a excessivo contato corporal e desrespeito ao espaço pessoal alheio. Hinata havia se acostumado com isso e, sinceramente, não achava ruim. Mas, no começo, achara estranho e incômodo, principalmente sendo ela de um clã onde todos se cobriam dos pés a cabeça com o único intuito de evitar contato pele a pele, afinal, para um Hyuuga, um leve roçar poderia ser um golpe disfarçado e terrivelmente inconveniente, uma carícia entre amantes, armadilha fatal, não era de se admirar que fossem sempre tão frios – 'tá fazendo?

\- Assando marshmallows – ela respondeu encostando os lábios na casquinha queimada, vendo se já estava bom o bastante para comer. Então, percebendo que havia sido rude, ela voltou-se para ele – você quer um?

\- Nah, você sabe que eu não gosto muito de coisas que não dá pra mastigar.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

\- E como anda as coisas com a Ino-chan? – perguntou em tom casual, não era do feitio de Hinata bisbilhotar, mas Ino, que agora tinha sua sorte lida por Tenten, não tinha a melhor das feições.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em direção a ela.

\- Digamos apenas que hoje à noite nós não vamos voltar juntos pra casa.

\- Oh, Kiba-kun eu sinto muito.

\- Nah, não é nada demais. Não é como se nós tivéssemos namorando sério ou coisa o tipo.

\- Ainda assim... – ela enfiou o doce na boca, colocou o copo vazio aos pés do tronco de árvore em que estavam sentados e deu a Kiba um abraço de lado.

Ele correspondeu ao carinho prontamente, prensando corpo dela contra ao seu e afundando o rosto no mar de cabelos azulados enquanto fazia um barulhinho gutural satisfeito. Hinata suspirou contra o ombro do amigo, ele queria parecer desapegado, mas ela sabia que Kiba estava longe de ter qualquer sentimento frio, seja ele qual for e voltado a quem quer que seja. Mas ela franziu o cenho, confusa, quando ele a apertou um pouco demais. Primeiro ela retribuiu em igual intensidade, mas, quando pode sentir o corpo dele tremendo um pouco no que pareciam risos, desconfiou.

\- Kiba-kun?

\- Os idiotas do Time Sete chegaram – disse ele em meio a sua risada canina – Uzumaki está me olhando tão feio que parece que alguém transplantou uma das expressões do Uchiha pra cara dele. Hinata, eu acho que suas orações foram atendidas.

Ele nem se preocupou em diminuir o tom de voz. Hinata torceu que o burburinho das conversas e o crepitar do fogo mantivessem a conversa privada, mas Kiba falava _alto_. Oh céus!

\- Kiba-kun! – ela exclamou em tom de aviso, em dúvida se queria que ele a soltasse ou se queria esconder o rosto naquela maldita jaqueta de couro dele e desaparecer.

Mas Kiba escolheu por ela, soltando-a assim que Hinata ouviu a voz de Naruto gritar alguma coisa para Uchiha Sasuke, pelo tom dele, Kiba não havia mentido, Naruto realmente não parecia feliz. Ela sentiu novamente aquela sensação de felicidade contaminada por culpa e fez um gesto involuntário em direção a Kiba, ele a olhou descrente, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

\- Eu e o Akamaru vamos vou ali falar com o Shino, antes que ele comece a reclamar outra vez de ter sido esquecido.

\- M-mas!

\- Coma outro marshmallow, Hinata. Vamos, Akamaru!

O cachorro latiu feliz e não deu atenção a Hinata quando ela implorou baixinho para ele ficar, não queria ficar sozinha. Pior amigo, ela pensou desgostosa, o pior. E ela que se deu ao trabalho de consolá-lo pelo fim do namoro de mentira dele com Ino... Hinata pegou outro marshmallow e enfiou cru na boca enquanto espetava uma salsicha em seu galho e enfiava no fogo, sua boca amarga cansada de comer doces. Mas, apesar do olhar irritado lançado a Kiba, Naruto não procurou Hinata em seguida, pois notando a chegada do time sete, os outros começaram a se aproximar da fogueira, entre eles Shikamaru. O Nara e Naruto começaram a conversar, provavelmente sobre trabalho, como eles costumavam a fazer muito ultimamente e Chouji começou a preparar salsichas com ajuda de Sai. Para a surpresa de todos, Uchiha Sasuke não fugiu da reunião, mas se sentou na ponta oposta ao tronco onde Hinata estava. Ela o observou de soslaio encarar com uma expressão mais constipada do que costume em direção ao rio. Sua curiosidade a venceu e ela descobriu que Ino havia terminado sua consulta com Tenten e agora ela e Sakura estavam sentadas as margens do rio sem as sandálias, molhando os pés, muito próximas, a cabeça de Ino deitada em um dos ombros de Sakura. Hinata se perguntou como seria ter uma amiga tão próxima assim, do tipo com quem se pode falar sobre tudo, ela tinha os meninos, é claro, e Kurenai-sensei, mas não era a mesma coisa. Os anos de diferença pesavam entre ela e Hanabi e, por mais que as irmãs se amassem profundamente, as relações problemáticas de seu clã sempre imporiam limites entre o relacionamento das duas. Provavelmente a relação recíproca mais próxima com alguém que tivera na vida foi com...

Ela suspirou, literalmente cansada de estar triste. Olhou para os lados procurando algo que a distraísse, seus olhos cruzaram com os de Tenten que lhe sorriu, se aproximando, Kiba e Shino atrás dela, provavelmente atraídos pelo cheiro da comida.

\- Hinata-chan você quer que eu leia a sua sorte?

\- Obrigada, Tenten-san, mas duvido que eu vá me lembrar de qualquer coisa que você me diga amanhã...

\- Como?

Hinata simplesmente ergueu o copo de vinho para Tenten, a kunoichi mais velha riu gostosamente.

\- Hinata-chan! Quem te viu e quem te vê! Imagina se o Ne... – ela parou abruptamente. – Desculpe.

\- Não tem pelo que se desculpar, Tenten-san – Hinata a assegurou, tomando mais um gole de sua bebida para empurrar o nó em sua garganta antes de continuar – você também sente a falta dele, é normal.

\- Já faz um ano, né? O tempo é tão estranho, às vezes eu esqueço que ele se foi, às vezes parece que ele nunca esteve aqui – ela riu fracamente. – Eu fico imaginando quantas besteiras eu fiz desde então que poderiam ter ido evitadas pelos comentários pessimistas dele. Yeah, eu morro de saudades dele.

Hinata não sabia o que responder, ela somente sorriu triste para a outra kunoichi que retribuiu o gesto e lhe apertou o ombro afetuosamente.

\- Bem – Tenten suspirou – vou perguntar a Sai-san – ela disse meio sem graça antes de virar as costas para Hinata. A Hyuuga se sentiu aliviada, falar com os membros do time Gai era tão fácil antigamente, agora era sempre uma tortura. Afinal, eles haviam se tornado uma dupla por causa dela.

Seus pensamentos lúgubres foram interrompidos quando Shino e Kiba se sentaram cada um ao lado dela. Kiba lhe roubando a salsicha e dando para Akamaru que balançou o rabo feliz.

\- Ele ainda não veio falar com você?

\- Ele quem? – ela se fez de desentendida, amava Kiba profundamente, mas ele conseguia ser realmente impróprio.

O Inuzuka revirou os olhos e lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

\- Ai, Kiba-kun! – ela reclamou massageando o local agredido. – Naruto-kun está ocupado!

\- Kiba – a voz grave de Shino se fez presente – não é apropriado incomodar as pessoas sobre suas vidas amorosas.

\- Shino-kun! Não tem nenhuma vida amorosa...

\- Feh! Como se eu me importasse! – disse ele a Shino, completamente ignorando o tom de desespero de Hinata. – Não bastasse aquela esnobada épica depois da _primeira_ vez que ela se jogou na frente dele, agora, depois de todo aquele papo que quer se aproximar dela, ele está fazendo a _mesma coisa_!

Shino abriu a boca para revidar, Hinata se aproximou em cobrir os lábios dele com a mão. Sabia que ele não gostava de ser tocado, mas ela podia ouvir risadinhas ao fundo, o que significava que todo mundo estava prestando atenção na conversa, a situação pedia medidas desesperadas. Mas, não deveria ter sido com Shino que ela deveria ter se preocupado, ela percebeu isso quando Kiba se levantou e disse ainda mais alto:

\- Neji não morreu pra isso.

\- Oh meu deus, Kiba, cale a boca – a voz de Ino se fez presente e ela nunca foi mais grata pela loira na vida.

Hinata viu pelo canto do olho – oh ela não tinha a menor coragem de encarar o resto de seus amigos naquele momento, talvez nunca tivesse outra vez – Ino e Sakura se aproximarem, ainda descalças, carregando as sandálias nas mãos. A loira se sentou perto do time sete, entre Sai e Sakura, que deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro de Sasuke, ela parecia exausta, mas feliz. Ainda era um pouco estranho vê-los daquela forma, mesmo sabendo que, em breve, a médica mudaria de sobrenomes. Ainda mais como Sakura havia confessado que havia sido o _pedido_. "Ele nem se ajoelhou, nem me levou a um lugar diferente nem nada. Sinceramente, eu não tinha ideia de que ele iria querer alguma coisa comigo. Até que, um dia, depois do treino, quando Naruto já tinha ido ele me jogou um kimono cerimonial com o símbolo do clã dele atrás e disse que iria se casar comigo em alguns meses. Eu fiquei chocada e sinceramente, de coração partido, mas é o Sasuke-kun... É o jeito dele. E o que eu poderia fazer? Dizer que não queria? Ele iria dizer que é mentira. E estaria certo, eu amo o Sasuke-kun há tanto tempo. Tempo demais pra eu achar que alguma coisa vai mudar." Hinata são soube o que dizer, Tenten apenas completou que se Tsunade ou Shizune perguntassem, Sakura deveria inventar uma história diferente, quanto a Ino, esta ficou furiosa e havia brigado com Sakura naquela noite, xingando Sasuke de todos os nomes possíveis e, conhecendo Ino, eram muitos. Mas depois de umas doses de sake as duas estavam chorando abraçadas.

Shino afastou a mão de Hinata delicadamente, ela pediu desculpas silenciosamente, apenas movendo os lábios e ele meneou a cabeça em resposta. Passado o choque inicial, provavelmente ele não esperava ouvir a voz de Ino se dirigir a ele nem tão cedo ou, que sabe, achasse realmente que não estava fazendo a conversa tão pública assim, Kiba estava pronto para começar a discutir com Ino, mas Hinata o puxou pela jaqueta o fazendo voltar a olhar para ele.

\- Por favor, Kiba-kun.

Seu rosto deveria estar com uma expressão realmente miserável, pois Kiba engoliu seco e se sentou duro, ainda irritado, mas visivelmente envergonhado.

\- Foi mal, Hinata.

Ela deu dois tapinhas afetuosos no antebraço dele. Sabia que Kiba não tinha feito por mal. Os meninos de seu time eram muito zelosos para com ela, mas às vezes, em especial Kiba, exageravam.

Ainda sem coragem de erguer o rosto totalmente, ela procurou Naruto entre seus amigos. Ele, para infinito alívio de Hinata, parecia alheio à discussão que se encerrava. Na verdade, ela encontrou um compenetrado Naruto encarar com o cenho franzido a mestre de armas avaliar, com cuidado, as muitas linhas na palma de sua mão. Naruto nunca havia pensado muito sobre as linhas em suas mãos, nunca havia dado nenhuma importância a elas, então, quando Tenten se ofereceu para ler sua sorte, o shinobi não ficou apenas surpreso com o com a ideia de que aquelas partes de se seu corpo, sempre por ele ignoradas, poderiam guardar segredos sobre o seu destino, mas também entusiasmado com a ideia. Sakura, é claro, vendo-o se sentar com Tenten, disse que as linhas em sua mão eram apenas cicatrizes de sua vida intra-uterina. Ela deu uma longa e chata explicação sobre como toda a tradição de quiromancia era absurda que foi respondido apenas com um olhar feio de Tenten.

\- Suas mãos são macias – ela comentou com um certo tom de surpresa, os olhos ainda baixos, a franja cor de lama lhe cobrindo a maior parte da face.

Naruto quis responder que as dela, de fato, não eram, mas o prospecto de levar uma shuriken do meio das fuças não lhe pareceu muito atraente.

\- Kurama nunca me deixa criar cicatrizes e calos, eu também não lido muito com armas'ttebayo.

Ela levantou o rosto por um instante, suas sobrancelhas se juntando inquisidoramente.

\- Kurama?

Naruto bateu com a mão livre no próprio umbigo.

\- Ah – ela fez com um sorriso – é claro.

\- E então, quando vou me tornar Hokage?

\- Sabia que quando pedem pra eu ler a sorte delas as pessoas geralmente perguntar sobre com quem vão se casar.

Ele corou, mas fez de tudo para fingir que não tinha se envergonhado do comentário dela.

\- Eu sou muito novo pra me casar dattebayo!

\- Também é muito jovem pra ser Hokage, não acha? As pessoas não vão querer alguém tão imaturo pra ser o líder delas, mas sabe quem são consideradas pessoas maduras? Pessoas casadas.

\- I-isso é verdade, Sakura-chan?

Sasuke revirou os olhos, as bochechas de Sakura doeram, mas ela fez força para não rir e franziu o cenho numa expressão bem séria.

\- Claro – disse ela com uma voz solene – não é verdade, Sasuke-kun?

Se recusando a olhar para estúpida cara de desespero do colega de time Sasuke simplesmente concordou com um "ah ah". Ele não queria estar ali, mas Sakura disse que fazia bem pra reputação dele se ele fosse visto em ambientes de socialização. A maioria das pessoas ainda viam o último Uchiha com desconfiança, o que poderia causar problemas não só para ele, mas para seu time e até mesmo o Hokage, visto sua estreita relação com estes. Além disso, ele tinha se esquecido de deixar janta congelada para quando voltasse de missão, cozinhar de noite não era uma boa ideia com aqueles olhos, ainda mais quando estava tão cansado e encarar a comida de Sakura não era uma opção, ele preferiria até mesmo os ramens de Naruto.

\- Então me diz com quem eu vou me casar'ttebayo.

\- Hmm – fez Tenten notando a piscadela de Sakura para ela, não gosta de fazer leituras falsas, mas oportunidade de se divertir às custar do shinobi era boa demais para ignorar – a pessoa com que você vai casar vem de família antiga.

A mente do loiro se encheu com a imagem de pessoas de pele e olhos pálidos e ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

\- Parabéns, Naruto! – disse Sakura animadamente. – Vai dar o golpe do baú!

Naruto se virou pare ela pra replicar um "olha só quem fala" quando deu de cara com Sasuke e se lembrou que a maioria dos bens do Uchiha foram confiscados como pagamento por seus crimes, se contentou então em estirar a língua para a amiga.

Tenten fez um barulho gutural chamando a atenção de Naruto de volta para o assunto que eles tinham, literalmente, em mãos.

Mas a sua atenção foi roubada por um dos comentários de Sai.

\- Nos livros que eu li, quando uma vidente lê sorte de alguém e prediz sua vida amorosa, sempre fala sobre como um homem moreno alto e misterioso vai mudar a vida do cliente – risinhos se espalharam pela roda de amigos e Naruto sentiu seu rosto fumejar.

\- Bem que eu sabia que esse seu noivado com a Haruno era balela, ein Uchiha? – ouviu-se a voz de Kiba e os risos aumentaram. Sasuke se remexeu, mas Sakura o segurou no lugar abraçando seu braço e enfiando o rosto na manga da jaqueta do moreno para esconder seu rosto risonho.

\- Olha – disse Tenten alto, puxando o loiro pela mão antes que Naruto pudesse retrucar, mas seu tom era claramente risonho – eu não sei quando a um homem, mas decididamente a pessoa a quem você está destinado tem cabelos escuros, Naruto.

Os risos se tornaram insuportáveis e o calor em seu rosto também, ele se pegou rezando com força para que a Hyuuga não tivesse ouvido nada daquilo e puxou a mão com força.

\- Já chega'ttebayo. Isso é tudo um monte de besteiras! Até parece que uns riscos idiotas na minha mão sabem de alguma coisa sobre o meu futuro'ttebayo!

\- Hey! Não tenho culpa se você não consegue aceitar as verdades do seu destino.

\- Tsc! Esse negócio de destino é balela'ttebayo – e se levantou batendo o pé ao som de uivos e risinhos de seus amigos que continuam fazendo comentários engraçadinhos.

E foi com um misto de horror e prazer que ele se viu sentado ao lado de Hinata. Ela estava sozinha, Shino havia saído mais cedo, tinha uma reunião com o concelho de seu clã no dia seguinte.

\- Espero que você nunca deixe a Tenten ler sua sorte, Hinata – ele disse ainda amuando – ela é uma charlatã.

De cabeça baixa, ela limpou o rosto com as pontas dos dedos e sorriu para seu próprio copo.

\- Não seja tão cruel com a Tenten-san e os outros, Naruto-kun – ela ergueu o rosto rapidamente para olhá-lo, mas ele continuava lançando olhares irritados para o grupinho que ainda ria as suas custas – eles s-só querem mexer com você.

\- Eles são uns péssimos amigos isso sim'ttebayo – ele finalmente se virou para olhá-la de seu coração gelou. – Hinata? Você está chorando?

Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, tentando se esconder, mas com ele tão perto, não tinha pra onde ela correr. Hinata sentiu o peso da mão de Naruto em seu ombro.

\- Hinata, olha pra mim – pediu ele quase num sussurro – por favor'ttebayo?

Ela fungou e se virou levemente em direção a ele, ainda usando a franja para ocultar o rosto.

\- D-desculpe, Naruto-kun, eu... – ela respirou fundo. – Eu não deveria ter bebido tanto vinho.

\- Hinata, o que aconteceu? Alguém fez algo pra você?

Ela balançou cabeça e riu fracamente. Seu estômago queimava e, pela primeira vez, não tinha muito a ver com a presença de Naruto.

\- Eu não deveria mesmo ter bebido vinho, olha cena que estou fazendo... E na frente de Naruto-kun! S-se ele estivesse aqui n-nunca teria acontecido isso. Neji-ni-san nunca bebia nem me d-deixava... E-ele dizia que não entedia como as pessoas eram capazes de envenenar a si mesmas por l-livre e espontânea vontade.

\- Hinata... – ele não sabia o que dizer.

\- E-eu só... V-vendo todo mundo aqui rindo junto... Oh Naruto-kun.

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a soluçar, Naruto sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta e a puxou para um abraço. Para sua surpresa e intenso alívio, ela não fugiu como das outas vezes, mas retribuiu o gesto, as mãos pequenas agarrando o tecido das costas de sua jaqueta com força e enfiando o rosto em seu peito. Ele apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela e fechou os olhos a embalando levemente enquanto os ombros de Hinata sacudiam com a força de seu choro.

\- Eu não queria estar fazendo essa cena, eu não queria estar triste, eu _sei_ q-que ele não queria isso pra mim, mas... E-eu me sinto tão culpada. Não consigo fazer essa dor passar.

\- Hinata, você ouviu o que ele disse naquele dia, não ouviu? Ele não fez aquilo por dever, ele fez aquilo por que...

\- Porque Neji-ni-san me a-amava – a voz dela falhou na última palavra e ela enfiou o rosto com mais força no peito de Naruto, a ponto do zíper machucar sua pele, mas Hinata não se importou. – Oh Naruto-kun, você, mais do que qualquer um deveria saber que isso só torna tudo mais difícil. Eu entendo agora porque você f-ficou tão bravo quando eu interferi na luta com o Pain.

\- Eu não deveria ter perdido o controle daquela forma'ttebayo... – ele disse engolindo em seco, mas a cena de Hinata jogada no chão como uma boneca de trapos ainda era recorrente em seus pesadelos.

\- Mas o que me deixa com mais raiva de mim mesma – disse ela quebrando o abraço e secando o rosto com as mãos – era que eu devia ter percebido. Nós passávamos tanto tempo juntos, eu achava que conhecia Neji-ni-san tão bem e cheguei a sentir raiva, não entendi quando ele aceitou tão fácil, quando ele não se rebelou quando o concelho forçou aquele casamento.

\- C-casamento'ttebayo?

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar, não tinha ideia de porque estava contando aquilo a ele, talvez fosse o álcool, mas agora que havia começado, não conseguia fazer as palavras pararem de vir.

\- O byakugan é fenótipo de um gene recessivo, no meu clã, para assegurar que a Souke preserve o sangue puro e o kekei genkai integro, nós nos casamos com outros membros do clã. Meu casamento com o Neji-ni-san foi planejado desde que eu nasci.

\- Eu não entendi metade do que você disse'ttebayo, mas como que ninguém sabia disso? Quando foi esse casamento?

\- É complicado... Foi uma coisa bem interna. Não me lembro de metade do que aconteceu, me parecia tudo tão irreal. Nunca achei que o noivado iria ser levado a frente, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com Hizashi-oji-san. Neji-ni-san sempre foi considerado rebelde, aprendendo o kaiten sendo da Souke... – Ela sorriu levemente – fazendo amigos com gente como Naruto-kun... Eu nunca achei que ele fosse concordar.

\- E porque _você_ concordou'ttebayo?

\- N-não fazia muito tempo que eles tinham me aceitado de volta e se... Se não fosse Neji-ni-san, seria outra pessoa, alguém que eu não conhecia. Alguém, talvez, muito mais velho que eu...

\- Mas mesmo assim, eu não sabia que pessoas menores de idade poderiam se casar'ttebayo!

\- Eles iam esperar eu chegar à idade certa, mas, depois do episódio com o Pain, ficou claro ao conselho que eu tinha s-sentimentos por alguém que não era meu n-noivo. Eles resolveram que era mais seguro que o laço estivesse formado antes de entrarmos em guerra. Eles nem queriam me deixar ir pro campo de batalha usando o argumento que eu já poderia estar grávida, mas Neji-ni-san sabia que eu não iria suportar ficar e que, bem, não tinha a mínima possibilidade de que eu estivesse, sabe, g-grávida – ela corou fortemente. – Ele me ajudou a conseguir contornar a decisão, me escalando para o esquadrão dele... Nunca me pressionou a anda, tentou manter as coisas mais próximas o possível do que sempre foram. Às veze eu penso que se eu tivesse ficado, talvez ele não...

\- E seu pai – ele a interrompeu, suspirando em alívio – não tentou impedir de alguma forma?

Hinata levantou o rosto e fez algo que se semelhava a um sorriso, mas se sorriso fosse, era o mais triste que Naruto já tinha visto na vida.

\- Ele, mais do que ninguém, queria a realização do casamento. Chichiwe... Ele ainda se sente em dívida com Hizashi-oji-san, dar a ele um neto da Souke seria um modo de sanar uma parcela dessa dívida, creio eu.

\- Não me parece certo usar você pra isso – ele cruzou os braços, irritado, cada vez que ouvia sobre Hiashi Hyuuga menos gostava do sujeito.

\- É meu dever dar aos Hyuuga um herdeiro, Nauto-kun, já que eu não sou forte o bastante para a liderança.

\- Você _é_ forte, Hinata!

Ela pestanejou.

\- Você é muito gentil.

\- Você não acredita em mim?

\- Eu? Não acreditar em Naruto-kun? Jamais.

Então aconteceu a coisa mais fantástica daqueles últimos meses na opinião de Naruto, quando ele sorriu para a resposta dela, ela sorriu de volta. A fé inabalável que ela tinha nele tão óbvia em seus olhos claros que os únicos traços de tristeza nas lágrimas semi-secas que ainda borravam seu rosto iluminado pela fogueira.

Hinata piscou, suas pálpebras pesadas, ela cobriu um bocejo com a mão e tombou para o lado, com um "oh". Naruto se apreçou em ampará-la, de modo que ela ficasse recostada em seu ombro.

\- D-desculpe, Naruto-kun. De repente me senti tão – outro bocejo – cansada...

\- Quantos copos de vinho você bebeu, Hinata? – perguntou ele com um tom divertido na voz rouca. Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro adocicado do vinho misturado ao suave perfume de lavanda que vinha dos cabelos dela.

\- Alguns – ele a sentiu sorrir contra a manga de sua jaqueta e um calor reconfortante se espalhou por seu corpo.

Logo, ela parou de responder, sua respiração se tornou ritmada e Naruto, contra todos os seus impulsos mais naturais, tentou ficar o mais quieto o possível, nem ao menos se movendo para procurar comida quando seu estômago começou a roncar. A moça ao seu lado se remexeu, com cuidado, ele a abraçou pelos lados, ajustando seu corpo para deixa-la mais confortável. Hinata suspirou sem acordar, sua cabeça agora apoiada da curva do pescoço de Naruto, suas costas contra o peito do shinobi, ferrada no sono. Quando perceberam a situação dos dois, o resto dos amigos estavam prontos para assoviar e fazer barulho, mas com um olhar feio de Naruto que levou o indicado da mão livre aos lábios, todos fizeram silêncio pelo resto da noite.

* * *

 **N/A: Atrasei de novo, eu sei, mas dessa vez eu tenho um motivo muito especial: fui ver The Last no cinema! Ai gente, foi tão lindo! Pra não dizer o quão divertido também! Eu pensei que seria mais constrangedor do que daquela vez que eu fui ver Rei Leão no teatro da minha cidade natal e só tinha criancinha na plateia. Dessa vez a única criança que tinha era um menininho levado pela mãe, que obviamente não estava ali por pedido do menino hahaha. Fandom, estamos velhos. Tinha cosplayers e o cinema inteiro interagiu com o filme o tempo todo, foi** _ **tão**_ **divertido, eu não ria assim há séculos. E eu amei tudo, a OST e principalmente a caracterização da Sakura e a falta de protagonismo do Sasuke HAHAHA. Eu devo ter sido bem boazinha porque alguma divindade definitivamente ouviu minhas preces.**

 **É isso, espero que vocês gostem dessas 4,7k palavras (mais do que o dobro do normal para esta fic) e me digam em comentários do que gostaram da fic e do filme!**

 **Beijos e está semana que vem se tudo correr bem.**


	6. Outono - Sonho

**Disclaimer: O único Naruto que eu, supostamente, sou dona é meu gato de estimação.**

 **Essa fic se passa durante os dois anos entre o final do mangá e The Last. NaruHina e ships** **canon** **com menções de NejiHina e NaruSasu porque sim.**

 **Aviso adicional: NejiHina é meio pesado nesse capítulo. Je regret nothing.**

 **Aviso adicional 2: O time Oito é o ME-LHOR time e você não pode me convencer do contrário.**

 **Viva Team Gr8!**

* * *

 **Oito Estações**

 **Outono - Sonho**

" _Só tenho dois tipos de sonhos: os ruins e os terríveis.  
Com os ruins consigo lidar, são apenas pesadelos e logo acabam, eu acordo.  
Os sonhos terríveis são os sonhos bons, nos sonhos terríveis tudo vai bem...  
Tudo é maravilhoso e normal.  
Tudo vai bem.  
Aí ... eu acordo e ainda sou eu.  
E continuo aqui.  
E isso é realmente terrível."_

 _Neil Gaiman - Sandman_

Era outono e haviam folhas caídas pelo pátio.

\- Hinata-sama, uma palavra sua e eu recuso. Nós não temos que fazer isso.

Ela sorriu se virando para as portas fechadas, sem olhar para ele uma só vez, sem ter coragem de olhar nos olhos dele enquanto enterravam o relacionamento que haviam construído com tanto esforço. E aquilo era o que mais doía. Hinata já havia perdido Neji mais de uma vez, e parecia um milagre que ela estivesse tendo mais essa chance. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de como haviam voltado a se falar, de como o ódio dele havia morrido, mas toda vez que parava pra pensar nisso sentia um aperto no peito. Tudo o que importava era que nos últimos anos os dois haviam realinhado suas órbitas, haviam voltado a crescer juntos, a ponto de Neji ter se tornado seu amigo mais próximo e agora, mais uma vez por interferência de sua família, ela estava prestes a perdê-lo novamente. De uma forma suave, mas, ainda assim, cruel. Neji, seu irmão, seu igual, desapareceria na figura de seu marido. Logo, ela tinha certeza, ele a iria odiar outra vez. Logo, ela seria em definitivo, a gaiola que o aprisionaria para sempre. E a parte que a fazia se sentir mais patética é que o que ela mais lamentava era perder em Neji sua fonte de conforto. Ela não podia se permitir abusar mais dele e jamais o exporia a cena patética de vê-la desabar, por isso, para que seu rosto permanecesse seco na presença dele, ainda levaria muito para que tivesse coragem de o olhar nos olhos outra vez.

\- Mas nós temos – finalmente respondeu, discordando. As portas se abriram, ela plantou no rosto um sorriso duro.

Ela sentiu uma sensação estranha nas costas da mão, como se Neji houvesse feito um gesto para tocá-la e desistido. Ele havia feito aquilo também da outra vez? Havia ela não notado? Mas a sensação que a invadiu brevemente foi de alívio e perda antes de ser tomada de novo pelo vazio em seu coração enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores do templo.

Ou pelo menos era assim que deveria acontecer, o que tinha acontecido? Mas dessa vez ela fazia tudo diferente. Ela era corajosa o bastante, desesperada o bastante para segurá-lo pela mão. Dessa vez, ela não evitava as lágrimas ou o olhar dele e ela fazia questão de guardar na memória cada linha daquele rosto que, ela inexplicavelmente sabia, não veria mais.

Mas o toque em sua mão era suave, quente. Um tanto quente demais. Aquilo estava errado, ela sabia, como as folhas no chão do pátio de um clã que estimava tanto a austeridade. Eram para ser ásperas, as mãos. E um grau sempre mais frias que a superfície de sua pele. O dono delas também lhe dizia coisas onde antes só cabia o silêncio. Não era nem ao menos uma voz grave e calma. Ansiedade permeava cada palavra, todas as múltiplas entonações e variações de volume onde só deveria haver um discurso controlado, estoico, medido, ainda que conservasse igual sinceridade. A voz rouca lhe era agradável, e, ela pode notar, longe de ser desconhecida, mas, ao mesmo tempo, lhe soava tão errada... Fazendo seu coração ressoar de um jeito que nada tinha a ver com seu medo, seu remorso, seu luto. Ela queria se juntar ao dono daquela voz, uma parte sua, sabia que deveria, mas outra parte, a que apontava o quanto o toque daquela mão era inadequado, o quanto aquela voz não pertencia a aqueles lábios, rejeitava as discrepâncias e sucumbia ao oblívio.

Agora ela estava nos jardins de uma casa na qual não queria entrar, a casa que simbolizava sua nova vida, uma vida imposta. Uma vida de dever e muito, muito longe de tudo com o que ela havia ousado desejar.

A casa era feita de madeira, mas Hinata, mesmo sem seu byakugan, podia enxergar as barras de ferro mais presentes do que nunca. E também podia vê-las, a figura alta atrás de si, que de gaiolas entendia muito bem. Ele, que havia sido muito mais do que meramente sua sombra e agora estava prestes a se tornar muito mais, se mantinha silencioso como sempre, mas Hinata nunca havia precisado de uma palavra de seu primo para saber o quanto e quando ele sofria.

\- Você não precisava estar aqui, nii-san.

Mas dessa vez ela não dizia essas palavras. Quando o havia feito, somente dois anos ou há milênios atrás – em outra vida? – havia se julgado gentil, hoje sabia o quanto havia sido estúpida. O quanto fora estúpida por tanto tempo. E a frase morria em sua garganta. Em troca, não recebia o olhar que, naquela época, ela não havia entendido porque parecia tão ferido. Agora ela temia aquele olhar, pois ele lhe era claro em significado e estava marcado em sua mente como fogo em brasa. O desespero corroendo sua alma quando fazia o que sequer havia passado por sua mente na primeira vez que estiveram ali. Ela se virou para ele, estudou seu rosto, se aproximou e o abraçou, ato absurdo e impróprio. Jamais antes perpetrado. Ela o abraçou como se o ato escandaloso de algo bastasse, como se os fios de cabelo em que afundava o rosto não fossem longe de ter o perfume masculino do qual ela se esquecia cada dia um pouco mais, mas o mesmo floral da casa de sua sensei. Ela o abraçava, _forte_ , como abraçava aquilo que ela, no fundo, sabia não passar de uma ilusão.

Os anos passavam e o cheiro do alecrim que ela cultivava cuidadosamente em seu jardim entranhou nos cabelos dele, nas roupas de Hinata e na das crianças de olhos brancos que lhe chamavam haha-ue, mas nunca lhe trouxe lembrança alguma. Ela pensava se amor poderia ser cultivado assim, como as pequenas flores lilases ou se o amor em seu coração havia sido desviado como um rio e secado. Talvez ainda existisse sobre forma de lago numa floresta escondida sob milhares de estrelas, escondidos dos olhos dela. Talvez em outra vida.

O céu não era mais tão cinzento quando ela acordava e olhava pela janela, mas era outono e o céu de outono não devia ser azul. E havia algo sobre o azul, algo que não era triste, mas fazia seu coração apertar, algo tão importante e que ela não conseguia se lembrar. Havia algo sobre o outono também, algo que ela sempre sentia estar a ponto de se lembrar.

Mas antes que ela pudesse, seu amante a chamava de volta a cama, por nome e título, mesmo que ela tenha descartado o dele há tempos. Ele jamais esqueceria seu lugar, mesmo que ela tentasse encaixá-lo em outros, no espaço vazio de seu coração. Pois eles eram quase felizes e ela quase o amava. O pavor que ela tinha de que ele desaparecesse era tão perene quanto as folhas no pátio, quanto o sentimento de que havia algo faltando em seu coração. E ela franzia o cenho antes de fechar os olhos para receber o beijo ofertado por alguém que não deveria ter olhos azuis. Mas ela não se lamentava e ela não o recusava, ela o trazia para mais perto, o medo em seu toque, os olhos bem fechados em pânico de que ele desaparecesse quando ela os abrissem.

Seu peito doía e, estranhamente, era uma dor antiga como se ela ainda tivesse doze anos Neji houvesse acabado de lhe acertar no coração.

Hinata tentou abrir os olhos, mas havia algo bloqueando sua visão. Ela tentou levar as mãos ao rosto, mas sentiu a picada da agulha em sua mão direita. Tateando com a mão esquerda, ela sentiu a superfície áspera do esparadrapo colado e o fio emborrachado da sonda. Uma parte de sua mente enevoada rezou para que seu movimento não tivesse desencaixado a agulha de sua veia. Não conseguia se lembrar de como havia chegado ali, mas podia muito bem estar internada por algum tipo de envenenamento e aquele intravenoso ser o que a estava salvando a vida. Ela se deixou afundar nos lençóis. Dado pela escuridão e as faixas que sentia estar presas em volta de sua cabeça, deve ter abusado do Byakugan outra vez.

O sonho que havia tido ainda estava fresco em sua memória, um toque suave em seu rosto, respiração quente em seu pescoço. Mas a realidade a atingia violentamente agora, com o som do apitar das máquinas que anunciavam impiedosamente o quão viva ela estava, com a presença suave de alguém que ela definitivamente não queria estar perto agora. A vontade de chorar era imensa, como ela não havia chorado há tempos. Pesadelos, por mais assustadores e terríveis estão longe da crueldade de alguns sonhos bons.

Ela só percebeu que estava ativamente chorando quando começou a ouvir seus próprios soluços.

\- Hinata? – obviamente ela conhecia aquela voz, lhe parecia inacreditável que ela houvesse esquecido, mas o mundo onírico raramente respeita a lógica. – Hinata, você está com dor em algum lugar'ttebayo? – o tom de pânico claro na voz que era tão rouca quanto deveria ser, mas mãos exatamente macias como ela sabia que seriam começaram a tatear por seu corpo em confusão tentando acalmá-la e procurar algo errado ao mesmo tempo – Hinata fala comigo! – ela até tentou, mas não conseguia se fazer parar de chorar. Ela o ouviu soltar um xingamento ao bater em algo – Sakura-chan! Enfermeira! Alguém?

A sala se encheu de outros sons e ela ainda ouviu Naruto protestar ao ser afastado da cama antes de sentir outra picada de agulha e o mundo desaparecer em escuridão.

Quando ela acordou novamente, não havia nada em seus olhos e quando ela os abriu, até mesmo a pouca claridade de seu quarto de hospital fez com que eles ardessem.

\- Shino, eu acho que ela acordou! – ela se virou em direção a voz de Kiba. – Hey! Finalmente!

\- K-kiba-kun?

O rapaz alto se juntou ao colega de time a beirada da cama de Hinata. Hinata notou que ambos também eram pacientes do hospital. Kiba tinha arranhões em seu rosto e Shino um braço quebrado.

\- É bom que você tenha acordado, por quê? Porque a convivência com Kiba sem a sua ajuda tem sido complicada.

Ela se permitiu um sorriso meio grogue.

\- Hey! – Kiba protestou.

\- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou ela tentando se sentar. – E a missão? Onde está Akamaru-kun?

Kiba soltou ria risada que soava como latidos e até a expressão de Shino suavizou.

\- Calma! – ele disse tentando ajuda-la a ficar mais confortável. – Está todo mundo bem, já entregamos o relatório e tudo. Você que deu um susto em todo mundo.

\- D-desculpe – ela corou.

Ele estalou a língua.

\- Olha isso! Ela nunca muda. Desculpa pelo que? Se não fosse você com aquele jutsu eu não teria saído da missão só com uns arranhões, né Shino?

\- Você também tem as costelas quebradas.

\- Detalhes, detalhes. Ah o Akamaru tá lá fora – Kiba revirou os olhos. – A velhota não deixou ele entrar e a Hana disse que ele não quer ir pra casa, ele está ficando velho e teimoso.

Ela fez uma expressão compassiva para o amigo lhe dando tapinhas no ombro.

\- Mas Hinata – ele continuou – que diabos foi o que aconteceu? Disseram que você acordou tendo uma crise histérica. Naruto fez alguma coisa pra você? Olha que eu quebro aquilo que ele chama de cara...

\- N-naruto-kun esteve aqui? – ela se lembrava vagamente da situação narrada por Kiba.

\- Sim, mas foi expulso – respondeu Shino enquanto Kiba ainda listava as múltiplas formas de como ele castigaria Naruto.

\- E-expulso?

\- Por atacar um paciente – respondeu Kiba.

\- O-o que?! – ela arregalou os olhos, alarmada e descrente.

\- Por paciente – explicou Shino – Kiba quer dizer ele mesmo e se eu bem me lembro, quem o atacou foi você – ele fez um gesto em direção ao colega de time que soltou um muxoxo e virou o rosto.

\- Kiba-kun! – Hinata repreendeu o amigo.

\- O que? Dava pra ouvir você chorando do meu quarto! Eu achei que ele tinha feito alguma coisa, oras!

Ela balançou a cabeça de modo reprovador.

\- Ele também está machucado aqui no hospital? – perguntou, preocupada.

\- Nah – Kiba respondeu – ele veio ver você mesmo. Te trouxe flores e tudo – Hinata olhou de esguelha o vaso de girassóis ao lado de sua cama e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem – veja só! Eu e Shino também somos pacientes, mas nenhum de nós recebeu flores, o que isso quer dizer, ein? – ele mexeu as sobrancelhas de modo significativo.

- _Kiba-kun_! – ela guinchou escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

\- Sua irmã pestinha, aquele cara esquisito, Go-

\- Ko-kun.

\- Esse aí. Vieram também.

\- Oh.

\- Kurenai-sensei e Mirai também visitaram – completou Shino.

\- Yeah, ela até aprendeu o nome do Akamaru.

\- Mesmo?

\- Bem, eu não acho, por quê? Porque "agk" não é uma palavra ou sequer o nome do Akamaru.

\- Argh, Shino. Aposto que você já nasceu grande o bastante pra usar óculos escuros e por isso não sabe nada de filhotes.

\- O que você disse não faz o menor sentido.

Hinata sorriu, acostumada com as discussões bobas dos dois enquanto avaliava as informações recebidas. Naruto havia vindo vê-la. O pensamento fazia seu estômago encher de borboletas, mas só de pensar que ela havia chorado na frente dele de novo... Urgh, como se aquela vez no luau já não tivesse sido embaraçoso o suficiente, ainda mais com as coisas que ela havia dito pra ele... Com a dor de cabeça e a lembrança das coisas ditas na manhã seguinte, ela havia prometido a si mesma nunca mais tocar numa sequer gota de álcool. E agora aquele sonho...

" _Oh nii-san, quando eu vou te deixar descansar em paz?"_

Eles ficaram com Hinata – inclusive ganhando uma discussão com uma enfermeira que queria que os dois jantassem em seus devidos quartos – até que o pedacinho de céu que dava para ver da janela de Hinata se coloriu de tons dourados e róseos e Kiba e Shino foram embora com promessas de voltar no dia seguinte. Hinata se surpreendeu ao se sentir cansada, mesmo não tendo feito basicamente nada além de dormir nos últimos dias, ela caiu no sono e não teve sonhos.

Na manhã seguinte, ela foi acordada por som de risadas infantis e, por um momento de terror misturado com esperança, ela julgou ter voltado a aquela realidade alternativa do sonho, mas quando Hinata abriu os olhos, ela deu de cara com olhos vermelhos em vez de brancos.

\- Bom dia, Hinata.

\- Bom ahh – ela cobriu um bocejo com a mão – bom dia, sensei. Bom dia, Mirai-chan.

A menina soltou um gritinho e estendeu os braços para ser pega por Hinata que se apressou em sentar para acomodar a criança em seu colo.

\- Eu soube pelos meninos que você salvou o dia na missão.

Ela corou.

\- Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação, sensei – respondeu ela com um meio sorriso enquanto brincava com as mãos de Mirai.

Kurenai a encarou por alguns momentos, seu cenho franzido.

\- Não é somente porque é sua obrigação que você não deveria se orgulhar dos seus feitos, Hinata. Às vezes, fazer a nossa obrigação é algo muito difícil.

Hinata não soube o que responder, continuou apenas brincando com a menina.

\- Você está com fome? Como você só acordou ontem na hora do almoço, Kiba tem comido seu café da manhã – Hinata riu, típico Kiba – mas eu posso chamar a enfermeira para trazer outro.

\- Não precisa, sensei. Eu não estou com fome, meio enjoada na verdade...

\- Você quer que eu chame um médico?

\- Não precisa, obrigada. Eu estou bem.

\- Não foi essa a história que eu ouvi.

Hinata fechou os olhos com força e parou momentaneamente a brincadeira. Sabia que eles tinham contado para Kurenai sobre ontem. Fofoqueiros.

Ela suspirou. Bem, poderia ser pior, poderia ser _Hanabi_. Graças aos céus que Kiba tinha medo demais da prodígio Hyuuga para dizer coisas a ela.

\- Sensei... – Hinata voltou a brincar quando Mirai começou a bater em suas mãos com muita força exigindo atenção, para um bebê, ela era bem forte.

\- Hinata, o que aconteceu?

Ela, que sentia que aquele sonho era um tipo de segredo sujo, se viu contando absolutamente tudo para Kurenai que não disse uma só palavra até o final.

\- Não chora 'nata! – exclamou Mirari desajeitadamente secando o rosto de Hinata com as mãos.

Hinata riu e beijou as mãozinhas sujas de lágrimas da pequena.

\- Não vou mais, prometo – e então, pela primeira vez desde que começou a contar sua história, Hinata voltou seu olhar para a kunoichi mais velha. – Bobo, não é? Me deixar afetar por um sonho...

\- Eu acostumo ter esse tipo de sonho o tempo todo – Hinata sentiu seu estômago congelar. Lá estava ela chorando por causa de um sonho quando Kurenai tinha que encarar a realidade de um futuro que não aconteceu todos os dias quando olhava para Mirai – ainda acontece de vez em quando. Eu sei o quão difícil é. Mas você tem que se lembrar, Hinata. É só um sonho e nada mais. É na realidade que você tem que se focar.

\- Não é só isso – ela disse com um ar cansado – eu sinto que é culpa minha por ser tão teimosa. Porque eu não consigo deixar ele ir, sensei?

O tom desesperado dela deve ter amolecido Kurenai, pois suas feições duras se tornaram mais suaves.

\- Porque é difícil aceitar a perda de algo que você quase teve.

As duas ficaram em silêncio outra vez. Hinata deixando sua mente trabalhar em torno das coisas que Kurenai havia lhe dito.

\- Hinata, se Neji não tivesse morrido, como você acha que estaria agora?

Ela corou, o peso da criança em seu colo subitamente se tornando bastante presente.

\- G-grávida, provavelmente.

\- Hn, e você acha que estaria feliz? Sendo a fábrica dos bebês de Hyuuga Neji? Produzindo herdeiros para o Clã Hyuuga. Seu pai ficaria satisfeito, aposto.

\- E-eu...

\- E se Naruto estivesse te dando tanta atenção quanto está dando agora? Você seria uma mulher casada recebendo atenções de outro homem. Conhecendo você e os envolvidos, as chances são de que isso terminaria espetacularmente mal.

\- S-sensei!

\- Você entende o que eu quero dizer? Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo que um rapaz tão jovem tenha que ter morrido da forma que morreu. Sinto mais ainda que ele tenha tido sentimentos não correspondidos por você e que você se sinta culpada. Mas você está viva Hinata e eu dou graças todos os dias por isso. Me chame de egoísta, mas eu acho que perdi o suficiente e estou aliviada que não foi o meu time que voltou da guerra com um desfalque.

Hinata sentiu como se alguém lhe tivesse dado um bem merecido tapa na cara.

\- Vem, Mirai – a menina fez um pouco de pirraça, mas acabou indo para o colo da mãe. – Eu tenho que ir agora. Você já parece bem pra mim e os meninos também vão receber alta hoje. Quero os três no campo de treinamento cinco amanhã às sete horas. Já deixei vocês sozinhos por tempo demais.

\- O-ok. Tchau, sensei. Até, Mirai-chan.

Kurenai virou as costas e saiu sem um segundo olhar para Hinata.

\- Eu estou mandando subir café da manhã para você.

E então ela havia realmente partido.

Hinata sentiu uma estranha vontade de rir dos modos quase rudes de sua sensei, a maternidade tinha feito pouco por amolecê-la, aparentemente. Enquanto esperava seu café da manhã – e descobrindo que mal podia esperar por ele, quando sua barriga começou a roncar – se virou para seus girassóis, admirando o quanto seus amarelos e laranjas eram vívidos e bem reais.

* * *

 **N/A: Nossa, esse capítulo foi um parto. Foi ele quem atrasou tudo. Eu já escrevi o próximo capítulo há eras (e vou estar postando os dois ao mesmo tempo como pedido de desculpas pela demora), mas esse daqui não queria sair. Toda hora eu mudava de ideia, tinha que apagar tudo e começar de novo. No final virou uma grande homenagem às fics de Naruto que mais amo: Callendar Of Venus e Rosemary For Remembrance (ambas NejiHina, sim, eu sou trash, se bem que Rosemary tem NaruHina também), também foi uma ótima oportunidade para destilar meu amor pelo time oito e escrever uma cena Kurenai/Hinata que é um relacionamento muito importante e que se vê muito pouco tanto em fanfics quanto no canon (nunca que eu vou perdoar o Kishi por ter escrito interação Shinakmaru/Kurenai em vez de time 8/Kurenai quando a Kurenai estava grávida). Sem falar que achei justo um capítulo sem o Naruto quanto tivemos dois capítulos sem a Hinata.**

 **E pra quem não entendeu o trocadilho,** _ **Rosmarinus officinalis**_ **, o alecrim, dá uma flor roxa de mesmo nome que na linguagem das flores significa lembrança.**

 **Mas é isso. O próximo capítulo é beeeem NaruHina. Enjoy e não esqueçam de mandar feedback!**


	7. Inverno - Altruísmo

**Disclaimer: O único Naruto que eu, supostamente, sou dona é meu gato de estimação.**

 **Esse capítulo acontece no mesmo inverno de The Last. Eu não me lembro se o Naruto já era jounin lá, mas indulge me.**

* * *

 **Oito Estações**

 **Inverno – Altruísmo**

 _"Frequentemente a minha imaginação  
Tem me levado muito longe  
Quando fraquejei você estava lá  
Com sua mão estendida  
Você sabia desde o início"_

 _The Carpenters – I Have You_

\- Naruto-kun, você sabe essa – ela insistiu com o cenho franzido e mastigando o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para a resposta no cartão.

Naruto estava estudando para a primeira prova chunnin a ser realizada após a guerra. Todos sabiam que ele estaria acima do nível de todos os participantes – bem, talvez não acima de todos, Sasuke também participaria, afinal – e ele havia sido bastante vocal em seu descontentamento em ter que passar por tudo aquilo de novo somente para provar o óbvio, mas Kakashi fez um longo discurso – em seu tom mais "kakashesco" do tipo que fazia Naruto ter vontade de colocar apagadores e baldes com água em cima de cada porta que o seu ex-sensei passaria na vida – sobre como a Chunnin Shiken era muito mais do que somente sobre rankings shinobi, que ele e Sasuke estariam representando Konoha diante todo o mundo ninja e, isso levantaria o espirito de todos que sofreram durante o período de guerra e que, além disso – nessa hora ele tinha até mesmo tirado os olhos da edição de Icha Icha que havia conseguido esconder de Shizune dentro de um dos pergaminhos que ele deveria estar lendo para olhá-los – seria uma oportunidade em especial pra Sasuke demonstrar que havia deixado seu passado para trás e que era, de fato, um ninja da Folha.

Naruto havia se animado depois disso, afinal, era só um teste bobo, mas agora faltavam apenas algumas semanas e ele havia se lembrado que não eram somente de provas de combate que a Chunnin Shiken era feita e que, ao contrário dos outros testes, ele não tinha muita habilidade com testes por teóricos. Ele havia tentado realmente estudar, mas ele também não era muito bom em ficar sentado numa biblioteca. Havia pedido ajuda de Sai, mas o ex-ANBU não tinha "lido livros de didática o suficiente" e não conseguia compreender como Naruto não tinha a mesma capacidade de absorver tudo que lia como ele fazia, Sakura estava muito ocupada com o hospital para ajudá-lo e ele nunca admitiria para Sasuke que estava tento problemas com um teste que ambos haviam concordado ser ridiculamente fácil.

Foi quando o Time Oito encontrou Naruto "torturando" uma árvore enquanto reclamava para o vento sobre testes idiotas, senseis pervertidos e amigos inúteis num campo de treinamento que deveria estar reservado para eles, que Naruto – depois de ser convencido pela Hinata a, por favor, _parar de acertar a árvore tantas vezes, ou ela vai cair em cima de você daqui a pouco, Naruto-kun, cuidado!_ – teve a brilhante ideia de pedir ajuda da Hyuuga – aos prantos e de joelhos enquanto os colegas de time da mesma o olhavam com muita vergonha por deverem a vida a alguém tão patético – afinal, ela o tinha ajudado com aquele teste idiota da primeira vez que eles fizeram a prova, não é mesmo?

Ele estreitou os olhos, fazendo força para tentar se lembrar de qualquer coisa sobre o assunto que ela havia perguntado, era sobre redes de chakra, isso ele sabia, havia lido e relido várias vezes sobre isso. Céus, porque não conseguia então reproduzir nada daquele conhecimento? Ele entendia os conceitos, mas se sentia tentando traduzir algo de outra língua ao tentar responder a pergunta dela.

\- Será que eu não posso simplesmente fazer um discurso de efeito como da outra vez, dattebayo?

Ele perguntou com um olhar tão sincero que Hinata não conseguiu conter o riso.

\- Hinata! – ele condenou exasperado.

\- P-perdão! – mas ela riu mais um pouco antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida, tentando se controlar e não chamar tanta atenção dos outros frequentadores da casa de chá que eles haviam escolhido como local de estudo desde que Naruto havia sido expulso da biblioteca por fazer barulho demais e fazia muito frio para que eles ficassem ao ar livre, como Naruto preferia.

\- Em pensar que era essa a menina que desmaiava quando olhava pra mim, olha pra ela agora'ttebayo – ele estalou a língua em falso desgosto, mas não foi capaz de se impedir de sorrir. Se sentia muito melhor agora que Hinata, que era alguém com quem ele se via procurando com frequência, ria com facilidade e parecia bem mais confortável na presença dele. Os dois haviam percorrido um longo caminho até se encontrarem naquele nível de amizade e ele, que somente queria entender melhor o mistério que era Hyuuga Hinata, a garota que havia se colocado entre ele e a morte, _duas vezes_ , quanto mais a conhecia, mais agradáveis surpresas encontrava. – Tem certeza que você não é o Sasuke-teme disfarçado?

\- Eu, Sasuke-san? P-por _rir_ de você? – ela pareceu descrente, um sorriso ainda tentando escapar de seus lábios.

O sorriso dele se tornou ainda mais maroto e ele se aproximou dela como quem fosse contar um segredo, fazendo o rubor no rosto de Hinata, que havia começado a diminuir com o fim de seus risos, voltar com força total e se sentindo um tanto satisfeito por isso.

\- Pode parecer que o Teme tem alguma doença que faz a cara dele não saber rir, mas eu já vi ele rindo e, acredite, é bizarro dattebayo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, um sorriso ainda levantando suas bochechas rosadas.

\- Você é malvado, Naruto-kun.

\- ESSA MENINA'TTEBAYO! – ele se afastou dela num ímpeto, quase caindo se sua cadeira – A HINATA QUE EU CONHEÇO NUNCA DIRIA ISSO! QUEM É VOCÊ, ALIEN?

Ela afundou o rosto nas cartelas escondendo outra crise de risos e das pessoas que, com certeza, os estavam encarando agora, se é que já não estavam antes.

\- N-naruto-kun! – Ela o cutucou com a ponta da sandália – responda a pergunta.

Ele nem se lembrava mais do que ela havia perguntado e, embora a sessão de estudos fosse para ele, Naruto havia cultivado a esperança de que ela tivesse esquecido também.

\- Er – ele coçou a nuca num gesto encabulado – pode repetir?

Ela suspirou, aquela tarde seria longa.

\- Hm, você vai pra casa agora?

Hinata não respondeu imediatamente, seu olhar se voltou para a vitrine embaçada da casa de chá que mostrava os transeuntes de uma das ruas mais movimentadas de Konoha.

\- A-acho que vou visitar Neji-nii-san – ela suspirou e completou com uma voz pequeninha, tão diferente da Hinata risonha que havia passado as últimas horas o ajudando com os estudos – faz tempo que eu não vou lá...

\- Posso ir com você'ttebayo? – ele perguntou antes que pudesse se conter, suas bochechas esquentando um pouco sem ele saber muito bem o motivo.

\- C-claro – mas Naruro não gostou muito de como o sorriso que ela lhe deu, lembrou-lhe um dos de Sai.

O caminho foi estranhamente silencioso, quem passasse, ele pensou, nem ao menos notariam que eles estavam indo a algum lugar juntos.

Quando chegaram ao local correto, Naruto observou Hinata zelosamente limpar neve que havia caído em cima na placa que exibia o nome de Neji, tirar os tristes girassóis murchos que outrora enfeitaram o local tão lúgubre e murmurar alguma coisa sobre precisar passar na floricultura. A atividade dela pareceu tão rotineira, tão natural que ele se pegou realmente se arrependendo de ter pedido pra acompanha-la. Embora Neji tivesse sido seu amigo, embora Neji tivesse partido para lhe dar a chance de continuar vivendo, ele se sentia um intruso naquela cena, como se tivesse presenciando algo que não deveria. A conversa que havia tido com Hinata meses atrás lhe voltou a povoar os pensamentos. Hinata e Neji não eram somente amigos, não eram somente primos, eles eram família de uma forma que ele ainda não podia compreender. Ele se pegou se perguntando se havia mais daquele casamento do que políticas internas do clã Hyuuga e os sentimentos de Neji, sentimentos esses que, ele estava dolorosamente ciente, levaram os três para o lugar onde estavam agora.

Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas se viu numa de raras ocasiões de sua vida em que ele não tinha ideia do que dizer.

Os dois contemplaram o local solene, ainda mergulhados naquele silêncio estranho, Naruto estendendo seu olhar para toda aquela imensidão de nomes, seu coração pesando com a noção de que cada um deles havia sido uma pessoa com, sonhos, sentimentos e vontades tão complicadas quanto às dele um dia, e agora, se resumiam a um nome numa placa de pedra e, se tivessem sorte, lembranças de entes queridos. Ele olhou para Hinata, notando que ela não havia deslocado o olhar do nome do primo por nem ao menos um segundo. Ela nem ao menos tremeu quando o vento começou a soprar tão forte que era possível ouvir uivos causados por este e a árvore que os abrigava começou a derrubar montinhos de neve acumulada. Naruto estudou o rosto redondo ganhar ângulos mais afiados pelas sombras formadas pelos cabelos escuros, as feições delicadas fechadas numa expressão séria, a candura sempre presente nos olhos quase lilases, perdida numa imensidão branca e fria como a neve que cobria o cemitério. Ele quis perguntar se ela se sentia culpada, mas a reposta era óbvia, ele quis perguntar se ela se arrependia, mas eu estômago se contraiu, descobrindo que, de certa forma, temia a resposta. Naruto se perguntou como as coisas seriam se fosse dele o nome na pedra e se fosse Neji ao lado de Hinata naquele momento, o pensamento lhe deixou sem ar. Estranho, nem durante a guerra a morte lhe havia parecido tão definitiva, tão real.

Foi só quando eles estavam fazendo o caminho de volta, que ele não conseguiu mais suportar o peso em seu peito e parou.

\- Hinata.

Ela se virou para ele, o cenho franzido ao notar que havia o ultrapassado alguns passos.

\- Algum problema, Naruto-kun?

Ele respirou fundo, seus pulsos cerrados dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta. Ele ainda a estudou por alguns segundos. Ela tremia levemente agora, Naruto teve vontade de ajeitar o cachecol que ela usava para fazê-la se sentir mais aquecida.

\- Você está arrependida, não está? De ter se colocado na minha frente naquele dia.

A cor sumiu do rosto dela, ele avançou dos passos em direção a Hinata, instantaneamente arrependido de ter dito algo. Seu coração se apertando com a possibilidade dela se retrair novamente, de eles voltarem a ser ilustres estranhos.

\- Hinata, d-desculpe, eu...

\- Não – ela disse. Sua voz baixa mais firme – eu não me arrependo.

E então, arregalando os olhos Naruto percebeu, finalmente, que era por não se arrepender que ela quase havia sido esmagada e ainda andava mancando pelo peso da culpa.

\- E isso é por causa do que... do que você me disse quando lutou com o Pain'ttebayo? – as palavras escaparam antes que ele pudesse se deter, ele até mesmo tapou a própria boca num jeito um tanto infantil, os dois coraram. Era a primeira vez que ele trazia o assunto à tona.

\- P-por aquilo – ela fez uma pausa e lançou um olhar furtivo a ele por debaixo dos cílios tão negros – e porque você era muito importante naquele momento. O m-mundo inteiro precisava de v-você, não só eu.

Ele sorriu, desesperado para quebrar o clima estranho que havia vindo carregando desde que saíra da casa de chá.

\- Você não estava sendo egoísta daquela vez, então'ttebayo?

O rosto dela se iluminou de vermelho como um semáforo.

\- N-naruto-kun! – ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de como funcionavam as redes de chakra, mas, aparentemente, se lembrava de absolutamente tudo que ela havia dito _anos_ atrás. Oh céus!

O sorriso dele se alargou ainda mais. E ele voltou a caminhar, tomando o cuidado de esbarrar levemente no ombro dela, convidando-a a voltar a andar.

\- Hey, a casa do teme é por aqui. Ele está me devendo dinheiro e eu estou com fome, o que acha de a gente passar no teme e depois no Ichiraku's, Hinata? Lámen por conta do Sasuke!

Ela soltou uma risadinha estrangulada, seu rosto ainda corado, mas a conversa voltou a rolar fácil entre os dois novamente. O caminho para a casa foi num clima muito diferente do pesado de momentos atrás. E semanas depois, quando Naruto foi pessoalmente até o complexo Hyuuga contar em primeira mão que era oficialmente um chunnin de Konoha e Hinata lhe deu um abraço e um sorriso enorme, ele chegou à conclusão que gostava daquela sensação, de ser o preferido de alguém, mesmo que fosse de uma menina sombria e um pouco estranha, afinal, ele gostava de pessoas estranhas como ela.

* * *

 **N/A: Olar, pois é gente, postar a fic em final de período é difícil. Ainda mais depois de ver The Last, não sei por que depois que o relacionamento é estabelecido eu perco o interesse urgh. Eu queria ser que nem aquelas autoras que conseguem imaginar mil timelines diferentes da do canon, mas eu, multishipper ou não, morro canon whore, comolidar? (Eu estou até começando a gostar de InoSai por causa da minha canon whorrisse, THE HORROR!)**

 **Por causa da minha mente linear, eu pensei em terminar a fic em vez de com a última primavera antes de The Last, com a primeira primavera depois de The Last. Que acham? "Mas autora você não 'tava dizendo por ai que ia ter continuação?" Amores, meu nome não é Hinata, eu volto sim com a minha palavra, ainda mais quando tem longfic no meio hahaha. Meu interesse em Naruto – rezemos – não vai durar o tempo de uma continuação, eu tenho que voltar para Sailor Moon, tenho uma pilha de fic pra terminar e um fandom com menos mimimi pra amar hehe.**

 **Mas e isso, espero que vocês tenham gostado e até o próximo, e último, capítulo de Oito Estações!**


	8. Primavera - Plumeria

**Disclaimer: O único Naruto que eu, supostamente, sou dona é meu gato de estimação.**

 **Esse capítulo se passa três meses pós The Last.**

 **Eis o capítulo final, eu achei que me sentiria aliviada, mas estou um tanto trise em dizer adeus, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Oito Estações**

 **Primavera – Plumeria**

 _Zínia_

Diferentemente da primeira noite em que passaram naquela hospedagem, em vez de assovios e provocações, foi com dois tapinhas afetuosos no ombro de Naruto e um "boa sorte, cara" que Kiba se despediu do loiro e entrou – quase correndo – no quarto que dividia com Shino, deixando Naruto encarar Hinata sozinho no quarto em que o casal dividia. E não era para menos, por mais rara que fosse a ocorrência, uma Hinata irritada era uma Hinata a ser temida. Especialmente quando se é o culpado de tal acontecimento.

Sentindo o coração na boca, Naruto engoliu seco, esperando que este voltasse a seu lugar, mas não teve sorte.

Cautelosamente, ele abriu uma fresta da porta, espiando com um de seus enormes olhos azuis, mas não conseguindo ver nada além da janela e a parte da frente das camas. Juntando coragem – afinal ele havia sobrevivido a ira de Sakura e a de Tsunade por tantos anos, Hinata não podia ser pior, podia? Ele foi subitamente lembrado dos gritos de Toneri tendo seus olhos arrancados e um arrepio passou por seu corpo – empurrou a porta adentrando totalmente.

Ela estava sentada em uma das camas, segurava um potinho de algo que Naruto sabia ser unguento, os olhos voltados para o chão, a expressão imperscrutável.

Ele pirragueou e deu alguns passos vacilantes em direção a ela.

\- Hinata... – ele tentou.

Ela ergueu os olhos, talvez planejando alcançar os deles, mas seu olhar parou na enorme mancha de sangue na região do abdômen de Naruto.

\- Vá se lavar – ela disse, sua voz sem sentimento algum. E com este simples gesto Naruto foi violentamente lembrado de que ela era Hyuuga e podia agir como tal. Hinata se levantou – vou examinar seus ferimentos depois de checar os do resto do time.

E saiu. Passando por ele com cuidado para não encará-lo. Naruto teve o impulso de agarrá-la pelo pulso, mas antes que fizesse algo, o estalido seco da fechadura anunciou a partida da kunoichi fazendo o estômago de Naruto despencar.

Ele fechou os olhos com força.

\- Estúpido! Estúpido'ttebayo! – murmurou ele para si mesmo, puxando os próprios cabelos.

Ele ainda considerou mais uma vez ir atrás dela, mas pensou em como os olhos de Hinata haviam se tornado duros ao mirar suas roupas manchadas, afinal, sua pouca convivência com mulheres havia lhe ensinado que, em momentos como esse, o melhor mesmo era obedecer.

Com um suspiro, ele puxou o zíper de sua jaqueta e se encaminhou para o banheiro.

Naruto tinha acabado de vestir as calças do pijama quando ela entrou com o rosto um tanto corado. Ele se perguntou se era por vê-lo sem camisa – ela ainda corava fácil por culpa dele e ele se divertia achando mil modos de trazer o colorido ao rosto dela – mas pela expressão que ela estava fazendo, o fulgor em seus rosto não parecia ter a ver com Naruto. Bem, não pelos motivos que ele gostaria. Aliás, ela não parecia nem ao menos estar olhando para ele até Naruto a chamar. Será que Shino e Kiba haviam tentado intervir?

\- Eu... er... estou pronto'ttebayo.

Ela finalmente olhou para ele e empalideceu na hora.

\- S-sente-se, por favor – ele sentiu uma pequena onda de alívio o atingir quando ela gaguejou. Ok, essa era a Hinata que ele conhecia e podia lidar.

Ou era o que ele achava.

Até a expressão dela se fechar completamente ao examinar – byuakugan ativado – o ferimento que ia da base do peito até o início do quadril direito de Naruto onde as shuriken de chakra o haviam atingido.

Naruto riu nervosamente.

\- Eu já tive piores'ttebayo. Não precisa se preocupar 'nata. Kurama vai resolver isso rapidinho.

Ela não disse nada, apenas se afastou para pegar ataduras limpas em sua mochila e passou a trabalhar, com delicadeza e mortal silêncio, nas feridas de Naruto.

\- E você? – ele continuou tentando conversar. – Se machucou em algum lugar?

A risada que saiu dos lábios dela não era nenhum pouco parecida com as risadas que Naruto se orgulhava tanto de fazê-la dar. Era seca e amarga.

\- Oh, eu não tenho ferida _alguma_.

Ele fechou a cara, sentindo a frustração queimar em seu estômago.

\- Hinata, eu estava tentando te proteger dattebayo – foi direto ao ponto.

Ela terminou o curativo e ergueu os olhos para encarar os dele pela primeira vez desde que saíram do campo de batalha.

\- Eu sou uma kunoichi. Eu não preciso que você se coloque em perigo e ponha nossa missão a perder para me _proteger_ – ela quase cuspiu a última palavra.

\- Eu sei, mas-

Ela tremia e Naruto temia que ela tivesse prestes a chorar.

\- Se Kakashi-sama me colocou nesta missão, é porque ele me acha apta para ela.

\- Eu nunca disse que você não era'ttebayo!

\- Mas não me achou forte ou competente o bastante para desviar de um simples golpe!

Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele agarrou as mãos dela mantendo-a perto de si.

\- Hinata, você não está entendendo. Eu não acho você fraca nem nada do tipo!

Ela se manteve em silêncio, mas seu olhar magoado dizia tudo. Hinata não acreditava nele e Naruto estava começando a entrar em pânico.

\- Eu fiquei assustado, ok? Eu vi a shuriken vindo e você estava no caminho, eu não pensei direito'ttebayo! Eu não acho você fraca, nem incompetente nem nada do tipo, mas não me peça pra assistir alguém tentar te machucar e não fazer nada dattebayo!

Ela puxou as mãos para si. O peito dela subia e descia rapidamente, como se ela tivesse tido aquela discussão aos berros, mas Hinata não havia levantado a voz nem uma só vez.

\- Naruto-kun, você não pode mais se pôr em perigo desnecessariamente assim.

\- Desnecessariamente'ttebayo?! Eu estava tentando proteger você!

\- Não faça isso de novo, por favor.

Naruto teve vontade de rir. Se ela pedisse para ele parar de comer ramen pelo resto da vida, talvez conseguisse mais sucesso. Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e um leve sorriso convencido brotou de seus lábios ao notar que ela se aproximou de leve por reflexo.

\- Eu não quero ouvir isso de você – e pelo olhar dela e o rubor em suas bochechas, Naruto tinha certeza de que ela sabia muito bem ao que ela se referia.

Mas Naruto iria descobrir que Hinata não era nada senão teimosa e, cheia disto e de dignidade, ela se levantou da cama se afastando dele.

\- Bom, se é assim – a voz dela soou fraca e apesar de saber que a discussão terminaria num impasse, ele se sentiu um tanto vitorioso pelos efeitos causados nela. – B-boa noite, Naruto-kun – e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Ele quase gemeu de frustração quando deixou seu corpo cair para trás no colchão e passou boa parte da noite olhando para as costas dela na outra cama, pensando como resolveria aquilo. Não iria se desculpar, aos olhos de Naruto, não havia feito nada de errado.

Mas na manhã seguinte, quando voltavam para Konoha, ela entrelaçou os dedos aos dele quando ele a pegou pela mão e Naruto soube que eles estavam bem.

 _Girassol_

Nada para Naruto veio fácil. Dos seus sonhos mais inalcançáveis a coisas que a maioria das pessoas tinha como dadas.

As coisas para ele sempre haviam sido tão difíceis que a cada dia ele se surpreendia no quão fácil era estar apaixonado por Hinata. Primeiro, ele nunca precisava se esforçar para que ela gostasse dele. Embora, como qualquer rapaz ele gostasse de tentar impressionar a namorada com gestos extravagantes – e sendo ele quem era, "extravagante" geralmente eram levados a níveis alarmantes de exagero – era extremamente fácil agradá-la. E mesmo quando seus planos davam errado, a única decepção com que tinha que lidar era a dele mesmo, pois Hinata sempre ria das trapalhadas que ele fazia, mesmo aquelas que causariam irritação em outrem, e ela sempre parecia oferecer uma alternativa simples para todos os problemas que apareciam ou que ele acabava por criar.

Tanto que ele às vezes se perguntava como havia vivido tanto tempo sem tê-la em sua vida.

\- Naruto-kun? – deitada em seu colo, ela inclinou a cabeça para olhá-lo fazendo as flores que ele havia entremeado nos fios negros de sua franja caírem na grama.

E ainda havia o modo como ela o olhava que o tirava o fôlego. Pupilas brancas dilatadas e o leve rubor sempre presente nas delicadas maçãs do rosto. Naruto não sabia que podia ter tanto amor assim direcionado a si. Às vezes era tanto que sufocava, mas era doce aquela morte.

Ele sorriu e se curvou a beijando nos lábios, nariz, testa, descendo para bochecha e quando ele chegou ao ouvido ela se encolheu e riu.

\- F-faz cosquinha!

Ele se afastou, ela levantou das pernas dele, se sentando sobre os calcanhares e derrubando mais flores.

Ele observou o sol, que se infiltrava pelas folhas da árvore sob qual eles estavam sentados, criar formas cintilantes no rosto dela, fazê-la apertar os olhos algumas vezes e franzir o nariz adoravelmente.

\- O-oque tem de errado?

Puxando a namorada de volta a si – e a fazendo soltar uma exclamação de surpresa no processo – Naruto beijou o topo da cabeça, agora livre de flores, de Hinata.

\- Nada'ttebayo. Não tem absolutamente nada errado – disse ele inspirando profundamente, se enchendo do perfume suave de lavanda que os fios azulados exalavam, de amor pela moça em seus braços.

\- Oh... o-ok.

Realmente, como ele havia sobrevivido todo esse tempo? Como, se agora ele não conseguia sequer conceber uma vida sem ela?

 _Íris_

\- Eu devia ter te trazido flores, né? Mas é que eu achei esquisito trazer flores para um cara mesmo que ele esteja, bem...

Ele limpou a garganta. Não tinha ideia de como fazer aquilo. Havia passado anos sem saber quem eram seus pais, por isso, não havia pegado o habito de visita-los no cemitério. Hoje em dia, quando tinha tempo, apenas passava para deixar flores de vez em quando pra sua mãe, como se para compensar todos os aniversários e dias das mães que havia perdido. O corpo de seu pai Naruto quase nunca visitava. Toda vez que queria se sentir próximo a Minato, preferia subir no topo do rosto esculpido em pedra, deitar ali observando o céu, imaginando como teria sido sua vida se tudo tivesse sido diferente.

Abrindo um de seus largos sorrisos, acabou por decidir agir o mais naturalmente o possível, afinal, ele havia vindo apenas visitar um amigo, não é mesmo?

\- E aí, Neji? Como vão as coisas no céu'ttebayo? – ele ficou satisfeito com o tom casual e animado de sua própria voz e continuou mais confiante. – Felizes, espero. Você finalmente se encontrou com seu velho, isso deve ser legal. Eu gostei de reencontrar os meus pais quando eu tive a chance, só espero que você não tenha recebido o seu pai como eu recebi o meu – ele riu, relembrando – bem, não a menos que ele mereça... – Ele fez uma pausa, o cenho franzido – o meu meio que merecia. Mas já está tudo perdoado hoje em dia e isso é o que importa! – Ele descruzou os braços de trás da cabeça e deixou as mãos caírem pesadamente nas coxas antes de se sentar na grama – mas você deve estar perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, ainda mais sozinho... Eu não sei como as coisas funcionam aí no céu, mas acredito que você saiba sobre eu e a Hinata – o nome trouxe facilmente de volta o sorriso a seus lábios.

Naruto encarou a placa a sua frente por alguns segundos, como se esperasse uma resposta.

\- Ah! Eu sei que você está feliz pela gente! Você era um cara legal, Neji. Um pouco metido, mas dava pra aturar.

Ele fez outra pausa, havia algo que queria dizer, algo que estava preso em seu peito há algum tempo. Naruto geralmente era naturalmente bom com palavras. Se expressar através delas fosse talvez o único talento que exercia naturalmente, mas se via agora com dificuldade de pôr em palavras o que sentia. Ele encarou os túmulos insensíveis a sua volta, talvez fosse a falta de uma plateia mais vívida. Ele riu por dentro de sua própria piada imprópria. E então, com um longo suspiro, tentou focar-se em seu objetivo.

\- Bem, o que eu queria te dizer basicamente é: obrigado. Eu não quero soar muito metido, mas acho que estou conseguindo fazer a Hinata feliz'tebayo. E acho que era isso que você queria, não é mesmo? Quanto a mim... eu acho que nunca fui tão feliz quanto eu sou agora – ele franziu o cenho outra vez, meio que surpreso ao conseguir dizer aquilo em voz alta. Havia pensado sobre o assunto antes várias vezes, especialmente quando tinha Hinata em seus braços ou percebia nas pequenas coisas, como o leite em sua geladeira nunca estava vencido quando ele voltada das missões, o perfume de lavanda que ela deixava em suas roupas mesmo depois de horas depois de tê-lo abraçado, o modo como a risada dela fazia seu coração bater mais forte, como ela o olhava quando achava que ele não estava prestando atenção, todos os pequenos sinais de que ela existia e que ele era amado. Mas nunca tinha dito em voz alta, nunca tinha admitido de forma tão sincera – eu não sou idiota, eu sei que nada disso seria possível se você não tivesse feito o que você fez. Se você não tivesse entrado na frente dela eu... – ele fechou os olhos com força, deixando escapar o ar com dificuldade por suas narinas – me perdoe se eu estou sendo egoísta aqui, mas só de pensar num mundo em que ela não existe, as coisas meio que perdem o sentido'ttebayo. Mas acho que você, de todas as pessoas, sabe bem o que eu estou dizendo. No começo eu não tinha entendido direito porque você fez aquilo. Mesmo depois que a Sakura-chan me contou que você... Cara, eu tô tentando manter essa conversa o menos estranha o possível, mas está difícil'ttebayo...

Ele passou a mão pela cabeça nervosamente, fazendo seus cabelos arrepiados ficarem ainda mais assanhados.

\- Mas então, às vezes eu fico pensando nas coisas que você me disse naquele dia e imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil, até mesmo antes de... – ele suspirou cruzando os braços. – Sendo sincero, ver a Hinata gostar de mim todo esse tempo deve ter sido um saco pra você'ttebayo. Não digo que eu sei _exatamente_ o que isso é. Quando a gente era moleque, eu achava que gostava da Sakura-chan e ela sempre só teve olhos pro Teme. Hoje eu sei que não tinha nenhum sofrimento por ser _a_ Sakura-chan, era só a frustração de sempre. Quero dizer, eu até tinha um carinho especial pela Sakura-chan, ainda tenho, mas naquela época ela só era mais uma pessoa que me desprezava sem eu saber por que e, no fim das contas, eu queria a atenção do Sasuke-sou-melhor-que-você-teme tanto quanto ela – ele fez uma careta – não, apaga isso soou horrível – e como se recebesse resistência a seu pedido, Naruto enfiou o dedos nos ouvidos, gritando de olhos fechados com força – LALALA EU NÃO DISSE ISSO DATTEBAYO!

Os pássaros da árvore mais próxima debandaram por causa dos gritos dele e, corado, Naruto agradeceu internamente que não tinha ninguém perto pra ouvir o que ele havia dito – e ele checou duas vezes para ter certeza.

\- Do que eu 'tava falando mesmo'ttebayo? Oh sim... Antes da guerra, eu não entendia direito a Sakura-chan e o Teme. Porque, né? Eu nunca tive a vida perfeita da Sakura-chan ou os tipos de laços que o Sasuke-teme tinha com a família dele. Eu nunca fui _amado_ e, por causa disso, eu acho que nunca nem tinha sentido medo de verdade'ttebayo. As pessoas me tratavam como algo sem valor e, embora eu tivesse toda aquela atitude – ele riu levemente – é difícil não se convencer de algo que todos dizem ser verdade sem prova alguma do contrário... E, embora essas coisas sejam horríveis, Nagato estava certo, eu nunca tinha experimentado a "verdadeira dor". Foi por isso até que eu não consegui parar o Sasuke-teme, eu não entedia a dor dele ou o desespero da Sakura-chan... Eu que nunca tive nada a perder, nada a que valesse a pena me preocupar. Acho que eu comecei a entender quando o Ero-sennin morreu. Ah! Manda um alou pra ele por mim! E não fica dando confiança quando ele tentar te levar pro lado pervertido da força'ttebayo!

Ele sorriu e se deitou de lado apoiando o queixo na mão de deu braço bom.

\- Como eu dizia, eu era bem imbecil. Sabe, é por essas e outras que, por mais que eu lamente não ter notado a Hinata antes, eu fico feliz de que a gente não tenha sido tão próximos. Eu fiz coisas que teriam machucado ela demais... E você provavelmente teria me matado dattebayo – ele riu alto e então percebeu o que havia acabado de dizer.

Naruto olhou de novo para a placa esperando uma reação e a imagem de Neji lhe olhando com uma cara bem séria lhe veio a mente.

\- Ok, foi um comentário infeliz, mas não fique irritado comigo nem planeje nenhuma vingança que envolva puxar meu pé de noite. Sério, Neji, nada de me assombrar'ttebayo! – ele se encolheu com o arrepio que lhe percorreu pelo corpo só de pensar em sentir uma mão invisível e gelada se esgueirando por debaixo de sua cama e agarrando seu calcanhar na calada da noite. Ele limpou a garganta – c-como eu dizia, eu acho que posso dizer que entendo melhor as coisas agora. E recentemente até tive uma boa prova do que é ter um coração partido.

Ele gargalhou.

\- A vila toda me odiou por anos e eu continuei firme, meu melhor amigo tentou me matar um monte de vezes e eu não desisti por nada de fazer a razão entrar na cabeçona dura dele, mas Hinata me dá um fora? Oh não, aquilo foi demais pra mim! Eu, a quem as pessoas chamam de herói, desabei que nem uma pilha de potes vazios de ramen – ele riu de novo – foi bem patético'ttebayo.

Ele se perdeu em pensamentos de novo, lembrando de sua desastrosa confissão de amor a Hinata, de como ele sentiu que alguém havia lhe roubado a alma quando ela foi embora com aquele cara, o Toneri.

\- Mas não é como se eu fosse guardar mágoa da _Hinata_ 'ttebayo... Imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil pra ela fazer aquilo. Ir com aquele cara pra salvar a irmã, ainda mais depois de ter esperado tanto por um idiota como eu finalmente entender meu próprio coração. Ela teve que desistir de um monte de coisas de uma vez só. E foi ela, não só dessa vez, mas daquela outra, quando ela salvou a minha vida quase à custa da dela pela primeira vez que eu aprendi uma das maiores lições da minha vida: que desistir, por incrível que pareça, às vezes é mais difícil que continuar lutando'ttebayo.

Ele se deitou na grama encarando o azul do céu por entre as frestas da árvore que fazia sombra no túmulo de seu amigo. Sua expressão pensativa.

Ele se deitou na grama encarando o azul do céu por entre as frestas da árvore que fazia sombra no túmulo de seu amigo. Sua expressão pensativa.

\- Eu achava que desistir era uma coisa que só pessoas fracas faziam. Mas, agora eu entendo que tem coisas pelas quais vale a pena se sacrificar, como meus pais fizeram, como o Itachi. E, em questão de decisões difíceis, você e a Hinata são dois dos shinobis mais fortes que eu conheço.

\- Naruto-kun?

Num pulo, ele se levantou e se virou para ela. Hinata carregava um ramalhete de girassóis e usava roupas civis, um vestido de verão, e parecia simplesmente a coisa mais adorável que Naruto já havia posto os olhos com sua expressão surpresa ao vê-lo e os cabelos ao vento.

\- Hinata! – saudou ele, sorrindo. – Você veio visitar Neji também'ttebayo? Nós estávamos aqui tendo uma conversinha...

\- Conversinha?

\- É, eu estava atualizando o Neji em todos os seus novos podres'ttebayo!

\- O-o que?

Ele gargalhou e se aproximou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos para suprimir a vontade de abraça-la ali mesmo.

\- 'Tava brincando com você, boba. Como se tivesse alguma coisa ruim pra falar de você...

Ela corou, o sorriso dele aumentou, mas seu olhar perdia o brilho brincalhão e se tornava mais quente, cheio de afeto.

\- Eu não sei, Naruto-kun. Alguns dos anciões do clã poderiam te entregar uma lista das minhas faltas... – ela disse brincando, mas havia uma nota de amargura em sua voz.

O coração de Naruto se partiu um pouquinho e ele se arrependeu a piada instantaneamente. Um pássaro por perto soltou um pio agudo e ele soube que onde quer que Neji estivesse, Naruto sabia que não estava sozinho em seu desgosto pela forma como o Clã Hyuuga havia causado danos a opinião que Hinata tinha de si mesma.

Ele a observou se sentar sobre os calcanhares colocar as flores no túmulo antes de responder.

\- Os anciões do seu clã são um bando de velhos babões! E o Neji concorda comigo, não é Neji?

Ele deu uma piscadela para a placa como nome de seu amigo. Hinata, ainda corada, riu escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

 _Gladíolo_

Ela estava usando a cozinha de Naruto para tentar a receita de rolls de canela que Kiba tinha dito que ela não conseguiria fazer. Coisa que ela encontraria problemas fazendo no complexo Hyuuga, uma vez que, o prédio onde era instalada a cozinha era restrito aos membros da Bouke e seria desrespeitoso se ela entrasse lá atrapalhando os afazeres dos membros da casta inferior. Na vez em que ela teve que explicar isso pra o resto de seu time, há muito tempo atrás, quando ela se recusou a ficar responsável pela a alimentação do time durante as missões, já que não tinha como treinar em casa o que havia aprendido na academia. Kiba havia rido por um longo tempo, dito que o clã dela era ridículo e ficado responsável pela tarefa. Ele até cozinhava bem – e fazia questão de se vangloriar com frequência até hoje o que levou ao desafio envolvendo os rolls de canela – mas Kurenai e Shino tinham que insistir muito para que ele fizesse algo que não seja bife mal passado. Quando ela explicou o fato para Naruto e pediu autorização para usar o apartamento dele – corada e um tanto constrangida de ter que expor não só as particularidades de seu clã, mas o relacionamento cheio de discussões meio bestas e desafios sem sentido do time oito – a reação do loiro foi bem parecida com a de Kiba, mas ele disse que ela era sempre bem vinda ao pequeno apartamento dele e que aceitaria o pagamento do aluguel em beijos.

Hinata havia escolhido um dia em que ele estaria fora de propósito, amava a companhia de Naruto, mas sabia muito bem que não conseguiria fazer nada de útil com ele no apartamento a rondado pelos lados, cheio de curiosidade e intenções não tão inocentes.

Ela estava sentada no chão de pernas cruzadas, em frente ao forno, olhando fixamente para os rolls atrás da tampa de vidro enquanto mastigava nervosamente a unha de seu polegar quando a porta do pequeno apartamento se abriu de supetão.

\- Hinata!

Ela se levantou rapidamente, tanto que se sentiu um pouco tonta.

\- Naruto-kun? O que houve? Você não tinha treino com seu time depois que terminasse com Kakashi-sama?

Ele se virou para ela, indo sem sua direção com rapidez, pulando até mesmo por cima da mesa para alcança-la, segurando-a pelas mãos firmemente. Seu rosto estava pálido e ele tinha os olhos arregalados, Hinata estava começando a ficar realmente assustada e se ele não dissesse algo logo ela teria um treco.

\- Hinata, você acha que eu deveria pedir ao seu pai sua mão em casamento'ttebayo?

\- O-oque? – as palavras dele a deixaram mais perto ainda de ter um treco que o silêncio. Hinata sentiu sua cabeça rodar e não tinha nada a ver com o movimento ríspido que havia feito momentos antes.

\- Seu pai. Eu devia falar com ele antes que nosso romance termine em tragédia!

\- Tragédia?

\- Ou você acha que nós deveríamos fugir? Tenho certeza que o Gaara nos esconderia por uns tempos em Suna, mas eu detesto ir pra lá, minha cara fica descascando naquele sol e você não ficaria só cor de tomate quando eu te provoco'ttebayo...

\- Naruto-kun, d-do que você está falando? Alguém do clã Hyuuga te disse alguma coisa? Otou-sama te ameaçou de alguma forma?

Hinata não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia o medo começar a crescer dentro de si. É claro que a felicidade na qual estava mergulhada não era duradoura, é claro que algo – e esse algo geralmente era sua própria família – surgiria para chover em seus dias de sol. Mas não fazia sentido. Seu pai nunca pareceu ser contra seu relacionamento com Naruto. Ainda mais depois que ele havia participado do resgate de Hanabi. Sem falar que não havia motivos razoáveis para que os anciões fossem contra. Não é como se Naruto não fosse o melhor partido da vila. Eles mesmos nunca imaginaram que Hinata seria digna de um Kage e absolutamente ninguém tinha dúvidas de quem tomaria o lugar de Kakashi.

\- Não'ttebayo – ele engoliu em seco – eu estava treinando com o Sai, Sakura-chan e o Teme. Daí você sabe que o Teme meio que pediu a Sakura-chan em casamento, né? Pior pedido de todos os tempos, o esperado de um perdedor como o Teme, mas do que eu estava dizendo? Ah! Eu e o Sai estávamos provocando os dois quando do nada a conversa se virou contra mim e Sai me disse que leu uns livros sobre clãs antigões tipo o seu e disse que sua família provavelmente esperava que nós casássemos logo. E quando eu disse que nunca tinha falado com seu pai antes da gente começar a sair, eles disseram que provavelmente seu clã está planejando-me matar pra limpar sua honra.

\- Minha honra?

\- Sim! Hinata, isso não pode acontecer. Eu vi uma vez um filme com o Ero-sennin, que duas pessoas de famílias inimigas se apaixonavam e várias pessoas morriam. Vai ser igualzinho! Hinata, o que a gente faz'ttebayo?

Ela mordeu o interior das bochechas pra não rir. Ele parecia estar em verdadeiro estado de pânico. Ela soltou as mãos das dele e diminui o espaço entre os dois o abraçando.

\- Naruto-kun... Por mais que eu esteja lisonjeada que você ser tão sério quanto a mim, acho que é um pouco cedo pra gente falar em casamento.

\- Cedo?

\- Sim.

\- Você não quer casar comigo'ttebayo?

Ela sentiu o rosto corar e seu coração – que tinha se acalmado ao perceber o que estava realmente acontecendo – voltou a acelerar um pouco.

\- Me faça essa pergunta outra vez no futuro. Quando a decisão for inteiramente sua e não por alguma coisa que outra pessoa disse.

\- Oh... ok'ttebayo – ele tirou as mãos que ainda estavam presas ente os dois corpos e a abraçou de volta, apoiando as palmas no quadris de sua namorada.

\- E meu clã não está tentando de matar, Naruto-kun.

\- Não? – ele se afastou somente o suficiente para buscar o olhar dela.

Hinata sorriu.

\- Não. Seria algo bem estúpido de fazer, mesmo para os anciões. Ainda mais por algo como a minha _honra_ – ela riu. – Eu não sou uma princesa de verdade, Naruto-kun. Eu sou uma kunoichi.

Ele não tinha muita certeza do que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas não foi tão tranquilizador como o que ela havia dito antes.

\- E por último – ela continuou – mesmo se meu Otou-sama e os anciões fossem contra nosso relacionamento, eu jamais fugiria. Porque não é meu jeito ninja.

Foi a vez dele sorrir e foi sorrindo e cheio de orgulho por dela que ele recostou a fronte a dela, batendo a ponta de seus narizes levemente antes de beija-la, puxando-a pelos quadris, trazendo-a para perto de si o máximo que podia. Rindo ela tentou escapar do abraço dele, mas Naruto não parecia estar muito disposto a deixar que ela fosse a nenhum lugar e logo ela se viu sentada na mesa com ele entre suas pernas, as jaquetas jogadas em algum canto da cozinha e marcas de beijo em seu pescoço e ombros que renderiam a Kiba e Hanabi motivos para provoca-la por um bom tempo.

Ofegante, ele se separou dela por alguns segundos, seu cenho franzido.

\- 'Nata, você não está sentindo um cheiro estranho de queimado?

Quando Hinata o empurrou, Naruto a deixou sair de seu abraço, muito chocado, havia sido a primeira vez que a havia ouvido falar um palavrão.

 _Extra: Omakê NaruSasu-ish_

\- É ela, então, a Hyuuga? – perguntou Sasuke apontando para a foto do Konoha Onze.

\- V-você sabe da Hinata'ttebayo?

Naruto ouviu Sasuke soltar um de seus suspiros entediados.

\- Sakura, uma vez, passou uma tarde toda choramingando sobre os seus problemas com essa garota.

Naruto, apesar de si mesmo, teve muita vontade de rir ao imaginar Sasuke ouvindo Sakura relatar a triste história de seu relacionamento complicado com Hyuuga Hinata, ele sentiu mais vontade ainda de rir quando se deu conta que Sasuke poderia simplesmente ter ignorado as palavras da colega de time ou a mandado calar a boca, mas escolheu não fazer. Sasuke era alguém que realmente demonstra afeto dos modos mais estranhos. A vontade de mudar de assunto e implicar com o moreno era grande, uma grande parte de si não queria discutir sobre aquele assunto e outra parte acha que Sasuke era a última pessoa quem ele deveria recorrer para um assunto tão delicado, mas Naruto sabia que aquele gesto era também uma enorme prova de que Sasuke se importava com seu bem estar, era algo novo e que, apesar de suas desconfianças, faria seu coração se alegrar, então, não frustrou a tentativa do Uchiha em ser seu amigo.

\- Sim, é ela – ele bebeu da garrafa que compartilhavam.

\- Você não deveria levar em conta o que ela está dizendo agora, dobe. Pelo que a Sakura contou o irmão mais velho se sacrificou por ela – ele fez uma pausa, Naruto engoliu a bebida amarga estudando com o canto dos olhos as feições bonitas de Sasuke endurecerem – a dor tende a cegar as pessoas. Elas acabam dizendo e fazendo coisas das quais se arrependem depois. Ela precisa de tempo. Isso e de que não desistam dela.

Naruto sentiu seu rosto fazer o que ele menos esperaria que fizesse depois de ouvir as palavras de Hinata, sorrir. Ele se virou para Sasuke com seu rosto sorridente, mas o moreno fechou a cara totalmente e pegou de volta a garrafa num gesto bruto. Naruto aproximou mais o corpo no moreno que o olhou com nojo.

\- O que você está fazendo, dobe? – e se afastou, Naruto podia jurar que havia visto um certo rubor no rosto do Uchiha que nada tinha ver com a bebida.

O loiro deu uma risadinha.

\- Nada'ttebayo.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e prometeu mentalmente nunca mais ajudar Naruto na vida.

* * *

 **N/A: O processo de escrita dessa fic foi curioso, me lembrou de porque eu larguei esse fandom e o quanto eu estava saturadíssima de lidar com NaruHina, mas me lembrou também de porque eu amo tanto esse ship. O quanto eu me identifico com a Hinata – motivo pelo qual eu me irrite tanto com ela de vez em quando, tadinha – e o quanto eu absolutamente adoro o Naruto. Eu digo que meu fave é o Neji e é mesmo, mas Naruto é basicamente meu filho, meu bebê, ele basicamente está no mesmo nível que Harry James Potter no meu coração e não existe altar mais alto que este, o que a Hinata disse no capítulo anterior praticamente saiu da minha boca. Se eu tivesse que escolher, seria o Naruto. Não importa quantas vezes.**

 **Eu não escrevi roteiros, não quis que isso fosse uma masterpiece, foi algo bem oldschool da minha "carreira" como ficwriter, sem planos, só caos. Obviamente que, pra ser sincera, minha atual natureza perfeccionista não está inteiramente satisfeita com o resultado, mas acho que essa fic cumpriu seu propósito.**

 **Mas, embora eu tenha aceitado que eu sempre vou ter um coração NH, ainda tenho que me resolver com NaruSasu, para cimentar bem o muros em volta de NaruHina na minha cabeça e poder seguir meu caminho em paz. Eu posso ter feito dessa fic uma valva de escape pro pouco tempo que eu tive de NaruHina no canon e pela sensação de vazio e sentimentos mal resolvidos que a morte do Neji deixou, mas eu ainda não terminei com Uchiha Sasuke. Eu provavelmente só vou ter tempo pra escrever a ficlet que eu tenho na cabeça depois que eu adiantar as paradas do coculto, provavelmente vocês vão me ver postando Naruto na NejiHina Week primeiro até (isso se eu resolver traduzir pra português, já que vou participar do evento em língua inglesa).**

 **As flores nesse capítulo tem significados. Plumeria para novos começos, zínia para leviandade, girassol significa adoração, Iris sabedoria e gladíolo convicção ou honra.**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado, muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e até a próxima!**

 **Beijos.**


End file.
